Displeasures of Love
by Freyali13
Summary: SEQUEL TO THIEF'S BEGINNING. Lola and Sly have teamed up to take down the Klaww Gang, it's not the ideal team but with the trials and adventures they will go through maybe things will work out. Sly x OC
1. E1 - Intro

**Sly's POV**

We thought that our job was complete we had defeated Clockwerk and we never had to worry about him again.

We were wrong, the Clockwerk parts although disassembled were still in a pretty good condition and someone had put them in a museum. It was crucial we obtained those pieces and destroy them for good.

However by the time we got to the museum the pieces were gone and we were ambushed by Inspector Fox and her new partner Constable Neyla. Of course Carmelita assumed we took the pieces, although I don't know why I would take the parts and come back, but Neyla suggested that it was the work of the Klaww Gang. I wasn't sure if it was just a slip of the tongue or intentional but if proven right it was one heck of a clue.

The Klaww Gang were a group of criminals using illegal spice to make profit and improve their criminal activity. Now they were possibly in possession of the Clockwerk parts which would also help increase their productivity rate.

It was probably our own fault as after the incident in Russia we decided to relax for a while and went our separate ways for a bit, Bentley focused on his work and I was out stealing whatever I felt like. Murray had taken a trip to see a Guru to master his inner peace and had been sent around the world to complete his training.

We missed Murray and needed him back in order to complete our mission. But this wasn't our only objective, we discovered a piece in the Thievius Raccoonus about a Cooper Vault where my ancestors each placed their treasures they collected and can only be opened and properly explored by a Cooper.

However this vault was on Kaine Island guarded by some guy called Dr.M. I had to see what was in that vault, but it was also crucial I stop Clockwerk from being reassembled as it could stop me from reaching the vault.

We found Murray's location was in Venice which was also the destination of our first target Don Octavio.

Octavio was a local celebrity in Venice, known for performing Opera, however eventually music tastes in Venice changed and Rock was in and Opera was out. Octavio managed to keep a few fans and got into a mob; he soon worked his way up to become a Don and knows everything that goes on in Venice.

Octavio was using the Clockwerk lungs to constantly broadcast opera around Venice and drown out any other genre of music. We had to get to Venice and make sure the Murray was safe and hadn't been taken in by Octavio.

We arrived in Venice and I was quite surprised by the atmosphere, everything seemed quite calm, the place was bright and clean, other than the sound of opera it was quiet. Although the streets were empty except for patrolling guards and the air smelled crisp and clear.

I assume this is because although a criminal Octavio doesn't want to cause suspicion. His activities are private and subtle.

"Sly be careful around here those guards all work for Octavio so don't get caught. Now Octavio is taking in anyone that he sees as a threat and even though Murray is here on matters of peace he's still wanted and could already be in prison." Bentley said.

"Got it. Wow Venice Police really go all out don't they." Sly said looking at the giant Police station.

"Yeah now get going."

I needed to get into police headquarters which seemed like a piece of cake except when I got there Murray wasn't in prison, Dimitri was. Plus I landed right in front of a police officer who was quick to lock me up. Bad enough I had to break into the police station but now I'm behind bars and this cell was about to get even more crowded.

Over a short period of time Octavio's men had brought in Muggshot, no idea what he was doing here and luckily for me Murray, except this wasn't the reunion I was expecting.

Nonetheless I got to catch up with Murray and plan a break out, except Murray's journey of inner peace disenabled him to use his brute force to bust us out and we needed to think of a less violent approach.

While inside we made a deal with Dimitri – in exchange for his escape he would help us acquire information on the Klaww Gang. He was reluctant to do so as it could make I'm a target for the Klaww Gang but we ensured he'd have our protection if needed.

All we could do now was wait.

 **Bess' POV**

So let me get you up to speed, we received information from a mysterious 'benefactor' that if we agreed to help him gather supplies for some project – turned out to be a death ray, who knew – in return he would reveal what he knew about the disappearance of Lola's parents. Of course we were double crossed and he took the supplies and we got nothing.

We are currently trying to infiltrate the Venetian police station in order to find any records or files relating to Lola and her family.

Unfortunately for us Don Octavio, an old town favourite and new time enemy decided that we were conducting suspicious activity – although we were – he caught us breaking into the police station.

The plan was that Lola would take to the rooftop and sneak in through a hatch in the roof while I covered the ground and checked for police entering and exiting the station so I could warn her while Penelope used her RC Car to scope the town.

But before Lola even gets the hatch open I was cuffed and taken in for questioning.

But there was no way they would crack me.

Not only was I locked up, for the first time ever, I might add, I wasn't alone. I was shoved into a tiny cell with a bunch of guys.

I just hope my friends rescue me soon.


	2. E1 - Locked in Venice

**Lola's POV**

I felt so guilty, we had always managed to escape capture and yet we weren't even prepared for the event of an ambush. I was stuck in shock as I watched Bess get dragged into the station. I got back to Penelope to tell her and devise a plan to save Bess.

Although getting her out wouldn't all be easy I had to make sure I don't bump into Octavio again and word was spreading that Carmelita was in town.

I don't know what that guy's problem was from what we heard around town he was a huge opera success seeing as he had many performances and all you could hear around town was opera.

Reverting back to our original plan and just breaking in through the roof seemed like our best option. I didn't get caught the first time and hopefully I wouldn't the second time.

While I was there I could also look to see if they have any files, seeing as that was what was originally intended.

I asked Penelope to join me but she said she would serve more purpose in the truck. I couldn't understand why she prefers to be stuck in a van than out on the field, I enjoy it for the adrenaline alone. I guess she'll be ready when she's ready.

Once again I was on the roof of police HQ, this time I got the hatch open and used the beams in the ceiling to support me as I walked towards the cell.

I saw Bess sitting by the door of the cell but as I got closer I saw she wasn't alone, inside with her was Muggshot, who was currently asleep, some reptilian guy and Murray and Sly.

I didn't really ever plan on meeting Sly again I promised myself that I would completely get over him, I certainly wasn't gonna try a third relationship with him, even though I swear I saw him back in Russia, I'm glad our meeting was short, if we ever had a meeting, as I don't think I'd be able to talk long before I got either very angry or very upset.

My life revolved around Sly long enough and it was time I just got on with what I really want and right now I needed to get Bess out and Octavio in.

I dropped down in front of Bess' cell, she seemed surprised yet relieved.

"Hey, I just thought I'd drop by, fancy getting out of here?" I asked.

"Took ya long enough." She smiled.

"Lola?"

Dammit. I froze but quickly composed myself, I pretended to ignore him and refused to look, I could see Bess had a look of concern, wondering what I was about to do he kept calling me till I acknowledged him.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Well no, I was just wondering what you're doing here, I haven't really seen you since…well…"

"Oh yeah, Sly Cooper well I can't stay and chat I've got a friend to release. Now where are they keeping your keys?" I asked turning from Sly to Bess.

"They're in Carmelita's office but this place is quickly filling with police, something about a presentation so you better hurry and stay hidden." Bess replied.

I heard a door a few feet away open and I scrambled back up to the ceiling. Oh Great Inspector Fox was here, I watched as she sauntered over to the cell I hope they don't rat me out.

"Well looks like we have quite the round up, at last you criminals are finally where you belong." Carmelita said.

"Just a shame it wasn't you who brought us in though, how does it feel to be underhanded by a few basic skilled guards?" Bess smirked.

At least she was dealing with this well.

Carmelita ignored her and turned her attention to the other cell mates.

"Ah and Cooper it's about time you were seen behind bars."

"Inspector Fox, shame you can't join us, it's getting pretty cosy in here, but I wouldn't mind cuddling up to you." Sly grinned.

Ugh, always the same. I hated that grin it wasn't his usual smile he put it on when he spoke to girls, even when we were together he still couldn't resist charming the ladies around him. It was like he was trying to prove he still had it. Of course it bothered me more when we were together but now were not so I couldn't care less what he does with his face. Really, not angry or jealous at all.

I waited for Carmelita to leave but she didn't go very far she was giving a pep talk to the police who were called in for a meeting, well I say pep talk she sounded like a teacher disciplining kids in detention.

But as luck would have it she was interrupted by some policeman who took over and Carmelita was called to take mugshots and reports. She took Muggshot first and they left the room, with Muggshot's tired state they might be a while.

I snuck past the policemen by hiding under their desks; I could hear they're presentation. Turns out Octavio was suspecting for being behind some incident with tar. Could be useful information for later.

I kept my ears open while I got into the office and searched for the keys. For a highly authoritative cop Carmelita's office sure was messy. Plus there were pictures of Sly everywhere with his eyes following me around the room. I just can't escape him, who knew your history comes back just to bite you in the ass.

I couldn't find any files and I didn't have time to search the computer, but I found the keys and luckily they had tape labels so I knew which was which. I grabbed Bess' key and went to go back, but I couldn't, I don't know what compelled me to do it maybe it was all of these pictures of Sly judging me but I couldn't just leave them there and save Bess. Especially since they could tell on me.

I grabbed all the keys and hurried back I unlocked the cell and then unlocked everyone's cuffs. We all hurried out taking our own preferred path, mine being the roof as usual.

I heard Carmelita re enter the room and scream angrily while she cursed us.

Of course I wasn't the only one to take the higher escape route and as I turned I was inches away from Sly's face. I jumped back and stared at him.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to thank you for letting us out, if you need a favour we'd be happy to return it." He said.

I don't know why but his confidence annoyed me more than if he was nervous, it's like he forgot what he did. It wasn't so much the break up that hurt it was the fact that he didn't even have the decency to say it to my face and he made off with the treasure and gold we stole as a team. He gets everything.

"Hmm…Just don't think I did this for you. If anything it was for Murray and Bess besides it wouldn't be fair for us to escape and just leave you there. We do work on the same side of the law after all." I said and made a quick getaway.

I have more things on my mind than flirty, manipulating heart breakers.

 **Sly's POV**

Well that was unexpected. I didn't think Lola would be here, but that other woman I saw definitely works with Lola, she must have a team of her own.

Which is good it's good that she's moving on with her life and continuing to be a thief, she always loved it so it's not surprising that she'd still put herself in danger after passing out in a volcano. Although she must be doing something right and she managed to get us out of the cell when we couldn't.

Yep definitely don't regret not taking her with us. Nope, not at all.

Although she could have seemed more pleased to see me, but I don't blame her for being mad I ended things horribly and that's my fault. At the time it seemed like a good idea, certainly was time sufficient.

She seemed a lot friendlier in that volcano, of course that could have just been the concussion.

I saw Murray waiting for me to guide him to the hideout, and I hurried over to take him to Bentley. We still needed those Clockwerk lungs.

* * *

 **A.N. I know I said I'd update regularly but I've been ill but I will be back to normal now. I edited this chapter and the first one slightly as I wasn't happy with it when I posted it.**

 **Although I do need some suggestions, I plan to have another character introduced but just be for this story.**

 **I need a male detective character but I can't think of a name or description so if you could send some suggestions it would be much appreciated.**

 **Please fav/follow or review xx**


	3. E1 - Sweet Revenge

**Sly's POV**

We were back at the hideout planning to stop Octavio. Of course this was going to be a little more difficult with Murray set on his path to peace it meant we wouldn't have the same muscle and back up we had before.

Most of our mission would have to be carried out by myself or Bentley who was new to the field.

Our first objective was to find out where Octavio's main stops were and what he does there. We needed to find the location of those Clockwerk lungs. I'm sure he would have to stop by their location soon to check on them and ensure they're still working.

Bentley had his suspicions that we could find a lot in his opera house and chances are that's where the lungs are hidden or clues to where the lungs are. I was getting real tired of this music.

Bentley was also going to monitor the Police station to pick up any needed information.

I snuck out of the hideout and explored the town. I got on one of the rooftops by the fountain.

"I 've intercepted a radio message from one of Octavio's Guards the Don is on the move and heading in your direction, follow him and see where he goes, he could lead us to the Clockwerk lungs." Bentley said.

I saw the Don approaching from my post.

"Got it, I'll keep track of where he stops." I replied.

I couldn't get caught, taking a high route would be safer but with all these rooftop guards I could get caught and if I take em out it might cause too much noise and alert Octavio. I just have to keep my distance.

I followed Octavio to his opera house, he went inside and I peered in through a window, the guards were crowding the room and being yelled at by Octavio. They were guarding a door in the room; I presume that's where he was storing important information to his plans.

I snuck in with Bentley through a hatch to the building, most of the doors had duel controls and the buttons had to be pressed at the same time.

We made it to a canal, he even had speakers down here, and for a canal it was certainly full of elaborate security. I pushed some boats to make a path for Bentley, so he could blow up the door blocking our way.

I snuck through some vents and I could hear Octavio talking to some guards, I wasn't liking the sound of what I was hearing, turns out Octavio doesn't take to kindly to cowardly guards.

We got into a large room with an old computer system I covered Bentley while he hacked the system looking for anything on Octavio's operation. Times like this where Murray's brute force comes in handy.

Taking out the last of the guards Bentley had finished his job and we headed out.

I could see Carmelita travelling on a boat searching for her escaped criminals.

"Sly Octavio has hired the Blue Vipers to take out Carmelita." Bentley said.

"The Blue Vipers they're tough, we gotta help have one of the boats hot-wired by the time I reach you." I ordered.

We got on a boat I drove while Bentley took out the vipers.

We made it back to land and Carmelita was left unscathed.

"You do realise helping Inspector Fox just made our mission more difficult." Bentley said bitterly.

"Maybe but what's wrong with a few challenges, besides she has also helped us out in the past." I defended.

"That and you've got a thing for her." Bentley said.

"Hey, it's only natural."

"Yeah, as natural as Stockholm syndrome."

I ignored him and continued back to the hideout. Using the data downloaded at the opera house Bentley had the locations to all of Octavio's plans including the whereabouts of the lungs.

 **Lola's POV**

We already knew that Octavio was the main suspect behind the incident with tar around Venice but we needed proof that it was him so we could stop it and then make sure that he's proven guilty, giving us enough time to leave Venice before we get caught.

I found Octavio around the Opera house and followed him round town. Turns out it was him switching the water for tar. I took pictures every time he was using one of the pumps to switch the running water with tar.

In a matter of minutes he'd polluted fountains, bird baths and the Venice aquarium. We had enough to frame him but that wasn't satisfying enough we wanted to get him back good. You don't turn in fellow criminals without expecting payback.

He took a call on the Ferris wheel which I managed to cling onto, so I could hear what he was saying, I could feel my fingers slipping as I let go with one hand to turn on my communicator so my friends could listen in.

Octavio was using the Ferris wheel as a disguise to help pump the tar round the city. Penelope was furious the aquarium hit her hard.

I got off the wheel as the Don walked away.

"Lola you need to break open that control panel by the wheel, we can re wire it and slow down his plan." Penelope said.

I opened the cover to the controls, but the wiring was too confusing and even with directions I wouldn't be able to work this out.

"Err… about that, Penelope you're gonna have to come and do this yourself there's no way I'd be able to figure this out, and I doubt you can do this with your remote car." I explained.

"But, what if I give you straight forward simple instructions, I'm sure you can get it its very simple really."

"Nice try but it's not possible, look just come out the truck and fix it once you've rewired the wheel you can go back to the truck, and I'll be here and have your back the whole time okay?" I persuaded.

"Fine, I'll be there in a sec."

Within seconds Penelope was approaching the control panel.

"Don't worry you wire this and if anyone comes by I'll take em, you just focus on the wheel." I said.

Penelope got to work fixing the wheel while I got rid of any oncoming guards; she got in done I record time.

"See that wasn't so bad right?" I asked.

"No, but I still feel more comfortable behind a computer than out here." She said.

"Well at least you tried."

I took Penelope back to the truck and we thought up a plan to stop the tar.


	4. E1 - Operation Octavio

**Lola's POV**

Our first job was dropping off those pictures to the police, I didn't have time to look around and helping out the police gave me a weird feeling anyway, I felt like I was betraying criminal kind, but my lust for revenge was greater.

After some time we devised a plan that's sure to work. While Penelope was scoping the town and following the pipes to the pumps she found that Octavio was pumping tar from underneath the foundation of the buildings so he could sink the buildings into the canals with ease.

We can only presume this is to take place during one of his recitals coming up soon, so the town's distracted and he has an alibi.

If no one turns up to the recital then there won't be an audience for his operation. To do this we'll have to destroy Octavio's tar drums around town. Then we'll have to find the underground pumps. Bess can help smash the pumps and stop the tar from reaching the upper ground.

Our first job was to destroy the tar drums, using some bombs Penelope generously made for the cause. The only difficulty being they were timed and I only had enough time to run there and get out of range, if I was stopped by a guard it could blow us to pieces instead.

Penelope would supply the bombs while I sped towards the tar drums, as the distance between the drums became greater so did the time of the bombs, plus the explosive drums drew guards towards it and way from my next target.

Once each tar drum was destroyed I headed back to the van.

The next part of our plan was to find the underground pumps, I took Bess out with me as she could smash those pumps quicker than I could and I would provide back up.

I directed Bess towards the hatch leading to the underground pumps. We needed to get all the way to the other side of town without being detected and it didn't help Carmelita was out on her evening patrol.

I covered Bess from the roof tops unfortunately we bumped into one of the guards, but he wasn't too focused on us he was more focused on Carmelita, who was currently shooting at him. Of course when she realised that we were there a mere guard wasn't her target anymore and she gave chase, I told Bess to run ahead and I tried to lure Carmelita away from our destination.

Once again I was jumping rooftops bumping into guards and jumping across boats to get away, she sure was persistent. The main problem was the town was small and there was nowhere to hide, I briefly lost her, although I could hear her approaching in the distance.

I felt someone come up behind me I spun around to attack but they grabbed my fist, I was temporarily stunned before I realised it was Sly, my anger returned.

"Ugh, if you don't mind I'm a little busy right now and I don't have time to stop." I groaned as I Carmelita's yells became more louder.

"I can see that, don't worry I've got you covered, although what are you doing in Venice anyway?" Sly asked.

"Well I could ask you the same but then again it isn't any of my business." I said and tried to pull away from his grasp.

"Touché, I'll see you around." Sly leapt past me and detoured the oncoming Inspector in the opposite direction.

"Not if I have my way, oh and it's not like I need your help." I said but my cries fell on deaf ears.

I met Bess by a hatch that lead to the underground pumps, if we could break them then the tar wont flow through them and Octavio can't use them to sink anything.

The room was cold and besides the pumps it was empty, as expected, but there were quite a few pumps and I doubt we could burst them without attracting attention. Octavio was smart and he had people employed to cover his tracks.

Bess using her bare strength and bo staff managed to break a couple of pumps, I was quite impressed of course this did attract the attention of the guards in the room next door who wasted no time busting the door open and trying to stop us.

While Bess busted the pumps I took the guards, but there was a lot and I wasn't used to taking this many on at once and Bess had to stop working to lower the amount of goons.

Eventually the last pump broke and we got rid of the guards before anymore came along and legged it back to the truck.

Although we had stopped Octavio from flooding Venice in tar I didn't feel like it was enough, it annoyed me when people appear out of nowhere and just get in the way, it's irritating and I don't take it well. I wanted to be satisfied with my revenge and I needed to hit him hard.

I decided my first task was to follow him for a bit and find out what he treasured the most, although I had a pretty good idea.

 **Sly's POV**

From the information we collected we knew that Octavio was hiding plans for the lungs in small coffee houses which were under constant guard, I had to disguise myself as a fellow guard and, using the secret code provided by Bentley, convince the guard to take a break and while I covered the café Bentley would sneak in and retrieve the plans.

But first we had to defeat Octavio's 'eyes in the sky' if Carmelita found out her mercenaries were under attack shed go in to cover them and hopefully wipe out the Don's air patrol.

I got to police HQ luckily Octavio's men were starting to fly by, thanks to Bentley leading em there, I knocked on the door and tried taunting the mercenaries to get them to leave the station.

"Hey! All you fake cops go-a home, we don't need no more stupid thugs in Venice!" I called and ran to a safe spot.

One of the mercenary apes ran out and confronted the Vincenetti thug.

"I might not be a real cop but I've got feelings pal, and you just hurt them" The ape said pointing his gun to Octavio's guard.

"You talkin' to me fruitcake? 'Cause I don't need a date." The guard replied.

"Eat missile punk."

The guard and mercenary started firing at each other, with this chaos going on it would sure draw Carmelita's attention and hopefully she'd wipe out all the flying guards.

"Good plan Bentley, now to just sit back and watch the fireworks." I said.

"Thank you I pride myself on deviousness these days. With her ape guard under fire Carmelita is sure to arrive and take out the Vincenetti gang." Bentley replied.

We watched as Carmelita stepped out and immediately started taking action she raised her pistol to the guards and started firing shots all with incredible accuracy, that gang didn't stand a chance.

I could hear Carmelita congratulate her team on a job well done; now we didn't have to worry about Octavio's air support.

Once the flying Vincenetti's were dealt with it was my turn to get information on the location of the Clockwerk lungs.

"Octavio has the blueprints to the broadcasting system and the lungs stashed in his legit coffee houses, each one is kept under constant guard. You'll have to go in disguise and convince them to switch shifts." Bentley explained.

"Not very subtle having a giant guard constantly standing in front of the coffee house. While I switch with the guard you can go in and grab the blue prints."

Switching into my disguise I approached the guard, immediately he jumped and turned to me demanding the daytime password. Bentley quickly told me the password and I relayed it to the guard.

I had to say it quick and make sure it was right or we'd be caught and the plan ruined.

"Alto, Alto, Bass, Bass." I said putting on an Italian accent.

"I guess you're the relief shift. Thanks for coming early I got big plans for tonight! Carnival! Good times eh?" The guard said as he walked off.

Bentley approached quickly.

"I can't believe we pulled it off you have the worst Italian accent I've ever heard, no offence." Bentley said.

"Just head inside and get the blueprints while I keep look out, no telling when the next patrol is due by." I said.

From Bentley binocucom I could see the inside of the coffee house, clearly it isn't in use, although decorated with luxury items and furniture, and it was also heavily secured.

"First coffee house I've seen with wall to wall security." I told Bentley.

I should've known Octavio would use an old school method for storing the blueprints, he was using a painting safe, a method my dad was quite skilled at cracking, the painting contained clues to the safe number but required good eyes and attention to detail. I just hope Bentley would find the clues quickly.

It was all clear out front and I waited patiently for Bentley to return.

One blueprint down two more to go.

The second coffee house was the same procedure but with a different code, these guards were a bit odd and dumb but then again I suppose that worked in our favour.

The third house was a little more difficult we had to do a little investigating as the guard Tony B. wanted us to identify him by his nickname. Apparently the guy was famous but turns out it was all in his head.

Plus the final safe was ridged to an alarm Bentley needed to get out quick unfortunately it was too late and the alarms had already attracted too much attention and we ran back to the safe house.

After retrieving all the plans and getting back to the hideout we had a look at what we had, turns out half of the lungs was in the chandelier on the stage and the other half was powering the broadcasting system.

Our final job was tearing down the balloons advertising his recital, but we were already in deep and we were more likely to be recognised and the anchors were tough we would need muscle.

Unfortunately for us out muscle was out of commission, we would have to try and convince Murray to help us break them.

Bentley went out to search for Murray since I had no luck getting through to him.

 **Bentley's POV**

I went out to search for Murray luckily it didn't take too long, now I just had to think of a way to get him to take down those balloons.

"Murray! We need your help." I called.

"Sorry Bentley but I don't travel down that path anymore, I have a more peaceful way of life." Murray replied.

"What if you didn't have to use violence, what if I told you could use a more peaceful method?" I replied.

"Well sure, that would work what did you have in mind?"

"I'm sure your familiar with the 'ball form' right?"

"Yeah I learnt that on my first week." Murray replied.

"Well we need you to use that ball form and small into those anchors holding down the balloons. Do you think you could be able to do that?" I asked.

"Sure keep it peaceful and I'll smash anything!" Murray yelled.

Murray didn't take long in breaking the anchors and then went back to his meditating; however we had one problem one of the balloons was stuck to the tower with Octavio's sign on. Sly would have to go up and knock it away.

"Sly you have to get down here one of the balloons is stuck and you'll have to reach it."

 **Sly's POV**

"Sure on my way." I replied.

I rushed down to the tower where I could see the stuck balloon if I could reach the sign and smash it I'm sure I could get the balloon free.

Climbing the tower seemed difficult but with my experience and skill it was nothing and the balloon was soon knocked away, of course with one problem solved another surfaced, I could hear Bentley's voice over binocucom, he called for help.

Turns out Octavio managed to get him.

I tracked down Octavio but he wasn't prepared to quit anytime soon.

"Ah Sly Cooper… My boy on the inside picked up those pictures you sent to the police nice try but I own this town." Octavio said.

"First of all I don't know what pictures and second put my friend down or I'm gonna knock out all of your teeth, one at a time and make you eat 'em." I replied angrily.

"Oooh that's the toughest talk you got? You're pathetic. Back in my day we had enforcers that would make you pee your pants just as soon as you look at 'em."

"Believe me old timer I don't make idle threats." I prepared to attack.

"Oh I know all about you and your cracked little gang. You ain't nothing without this little guy's brains so I figure I'll just scoop em out real slow and use em to fertilize me tomato plants." Octavio threatened.

"I'm allergic to tomatoes." Bentley replied worried.

Octavio ran while I gave chase and I have to hand it to the old guy he runs fast, it didn't help that he was also setting traps along the way and I had to be sure to avoid guards.

We ran what seemed like the whole town but he soon gave up when he realised I wasn't about to give up and strangely he just gave Bentley back, well threw him at me.

"You want this runt take him!" Octavio yelled coming to a complete stop.

Luckily we were both okay, but now we were more determined than ever to stop Octavio's plans.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **I know I haven't updated in ages but I've had sharp pains in my hands and arms and had to take a break from using my computer but I'm back now and I'm also gonna get back into the habit of updating two chapters at a time so to make sure you don't miss any make sure you follow this story xx**

 **Please review/ fav / follow xx**


	5. E1 - Lungs of a Singer

**Penelope's POV**

It's strange how quickly the atmosphere in this place changes, I've not seen one citizen walk around this place, it's just full of guards, plus when we first arrived it was nice and peaceful, now it's still quiet but with random bursts of noise and hectic aura.

Our job was done as far as Bess and I were concerned but, I could tell Lola hadn't gotten it all out of her system, I could tell because she wasn't here right now and left a note saying she'd be back soon, she has some business to take care of. I'm pretty sure she's not talking about her dry cleaning.

I understand Lola's need to have revenge, although a lot of times she does take the higher ground when it comes to getting even she refuses to be beat. Then again this could just amount to Lola's childishness. Being the Black Baron gave me power; I would be congratulated on his success and mine as his assistant plus it gave me control I didn't have to worry about other team's dirty tricks as I was always bound to come out on top… that and I could disqualify any team that was doing too well.

I also suspect she isn't too pleased to have to dodge Carmelita and ex-boyfriend.

I briefly met Sly once, not enough to make an impression and at the time he was too involved with whatever Lola was doing to remember me, although he did tell me about ThiefNet where I could talk to a bunch of other underground people in the thieving business and sell off anything that we couldn't afford to keep our hands on.

I just hope Lola doesn't get into more trouble than usual.

 **Lola's POV**

We were done and trying to figure out where to go next, I couldn't figure out where else I could gather information on my dad's disappearance, I don't get how he vanished his last job was in cooperation with the police, sure it was his first job on the side of justice but still… how'd you just lose a guy?

Plus you'd think they'd keep more eyes on the ex-criminal/potential backstabber.

I couldn't find anything in the police station but I know that Carmelita knows, I mean when she gets a case she obsesses she knows everything about everyone and I have no doubts that my dad has shown up in my files.

Of course it's not like I can just walk up to her and ask without having my head blown off.

But right now I had to think of a way in which I can get Octavio back, just a small gesture, something just enough to hurt him. I noticed he goes into that Opera House a lot guess that's as good a start as any.

Being sure not to run into any unwanted attention this time I successfully got to the Opera house without interruptions, the guards had all cleared out due to Carnivale and I was able to sneak in. The Opera house was full of stuff belonging to Octavio all Opera related and I get to smash it.

At first I wasn't really progressing, I wasn't really into it and I was trying to think of ways to inflict more damage, then my anger got the better of me and I didn't need to think of ways I just instinctively did whatever I could do break it, mainly throwing things against walls, kicking things, ripping paintings to shreds. I was on a roll.

I heard a strange noise behind a door to my right and immediately jumped behind the remaining furniture, I kinda hoped it was Octavio so I could see the look on his face, but after a few minutes no one came out of the room. I snuck to the door and pressed my ear to it.

I couldn't hear anything.

Although I could hear machines, I slowly eased the door open and peeked in, a bright green light flashed across my face and I was temporarily blinded.

Once it died down I looked in again, there were no guards but a large machine with a bunch of wires leading outside the Opera House, attached to the main machine was a metal object it was an odd shape and I wasn't sure what it was, but I could tell it was Important.

Oh this is going to be fun.

 **Sly's POV**

After getting Bentley back we knew we had little time before Octavio arrived and using the plans detailing the lungs attachment to the broadcasting system and the chandelier we had to work fast and avoid getting caught.

I ran towards the Opera house to get one half while Bentley kept lookout over Venice to make sure that Octavio didn't get to the stage before we were ready.

The guards had all cleared out thanks to Carnivale and I knew where the lings were located, luckily for me it the first door to the right in the main room you enter.

When I walked in I was quite surprised at the sight, everything was smashed I don't know what those guards do but I'm sure it's not their job to raid the place.

I heard some smashing in the door to the right and ran in, can't say I was expecting what I saw.

Lola was standing there with one half of the lungs above her head ready to smash it.

"Wait stop!" She looked shocked but soon recovered.

"What are you doing here? And if you don't mind I'm a little busy getting revenge." She replied.

"I need that lung, it's a Clockwerk piece and it's very important, plus you can't break it anyway." I said.

I knew I probably wouldn't get through to her, I mean she has every right to not talk to me, although you'd think she'd be over it by now and we could be friends.

Then again she always did like to take the dramatic approach.

"Clockwerk?…That big metal thing?" She asked.

"Yeah…Wait you met him? And you remember him?" I asked confused.

Last I saw Lola before defeating Clockwerk she was passed out and bloody.

"I think so, kinda, I don't know I just remember a big metal bird hitting a rock and then when I came to again…you…were there." She said.

I could see she was confused and slightly embarrassed and I don't blame her.

"Well yeah but I just figured since you had been unconscious that you didn't remember any of it." I replied.

I needed to get a move on or our plan would fail.

"Anyway can I please have it back?" I asked.

She looked at the lung for a while before tossing it back to me.

"Fine, have it." She said and sprinted away.

I held the lung and ran out and towards the stage.

"How's the time Bentley?" I asked over binocucom.

"So far so good but Octavio's on his way, we need to be quick." Bentley replied.

I met up with Bentley and he explained the plan, while he battled Octavio to a sing off I would loosen the restraints of the chandelier, Lola helped my job by already destroying the ties to the lungs that connected it to the speakers so I wouldn't have to worry about any electric shocks when cutting being close to the now glowing chandelier.

I lept up on the roof so I could stay hidden but still have a good view of what was going on.

Octavio approached the stage and Bentley quickly intercepted.

Aria originally a duet

"Ah Mr. Tomato Fertilizer, you got a death wish?" Octavio said.

"I couldn't resist showing you up at what you treasure most… opera singing!" Bentley challenged.

"You're a vocalist? Fine a duet is coming up. We'll sing first and then…I'll gut you." Octavio threatened.

"Bring it on grandpa I'll sing you under the table!" Bentley replied.

They both stood on stage and I jumped onto the platform holding up the chandelier.

While they sang I started to remove any ties holding the chandelier and we were close, meanwhile Octavio was edging closer to Bentley and under the chandelier. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

One last tie and Octavio was directly under the chandelier.

However our plan was interrupted by Carmelita who shot the chandelier in an attempt to stop us, of course this not only didn't harm Octavio but set the lung free.

"Freeze! The lot of you are all going to jail." Carmelita cried.

Her appearance gave Octavio enough time to pick up the lung and make a getaway as a guard pulled up in a speed boat. Of course, we weren't about to let him get away that easily.

Bentley and I hopped aboard one of the other boats, luckily our run in with the Blue vipers gave us practiser and we'd sure need it, now the canals were full of police boats and Octavio had his own ammunition in the firm of bombs and laser gates.

We at last managed to shoot out Octavio's engine but unfortunately this still wasn't the end, Octavio although old certainly had a lot of strength and stamina and didn't even appear to be injured or exhausted. Not to mention he still had possession of the lung.

Octavio's boat crashed and they were launched into the air and back to the stage area well now thanks to Octavio's boat, former stage area.

"It's all over Octavio, give us back the Clockwerk lung and we'll try to ditch these cops."

"I don't think so; it took 6 months to put this plan into action." Octavio pulled out a switch, I knew he had other plans for this city but at this point this guy was unpredictable.

My attention was drawn away by the cry of a familiar voice.

"You guys see that boat go out of control and jump and smash into that thing? Destruction! So cool!" Murray yelled.

I knew the old Murray was in there somewhere.

"You think that was 'cool' punk? Heh-he-heh." Octavio laughed and pressed the switch.

We watched as one of the buildings collapsed and sunk in tar while Octavio laughed manically.

Bentley was furious.

"You monster! Stop it! Stop it!" Bentley yelled only to be thrown by Octavio.

I knew I couldn't take Octavio, he's too strong. I needed the muscle back in our team.

"Murray, I need your help. I've never seen someone move that fast. Octavio's old but he's still got it. We can take him together." I said.

Of course the new Murray still had control over his head.

"But…but…I vowed to my Guru that I'd renounce all violence. Plus the water is still black." Murray replied.

"It'll be clear any minute, trust me. Now let's take him." I said.

"You're right to be scared hippo your weak little friend shoulda been so smart." Octavio replied.

"Murray…help." Bentley pleaded.

Immediately something changed in Murray and his inner peace was no longer in control.

"That does it! Ill floss my teeth with your spine!" Murray cried.

Instantly Murray jumped into action and started to attack Octavio, he swung and managed to knock Octavio into the middle of the stage area.

I noticed a few tar pumps around and a pipe in the centre of grassy area which had obviously connected to the stage when it was there.

I figured out how to slow down Octavio.

"The Murray returns!"

While Murray squared up and dodged Octavio's quick attacks I got to work on that tar pumps.

"He's too fast, lure him into the tar pool. That should slow him down." I called to Murray.

While Octavio was stuck Murray was able to get in a few good swings before the tar cleared and we had to repeat.

Unfortunately I was running out of tar and we would have to move to a new location with more pumps.

I knew just the place.

Although risky this would have to take place outside of Interpol, although I doubt any police would be around and are probably still searching the canal.

I just hope Murray wouldn't get caught by Octavio on the way.

We reached Interpol but Octavio had new tricks, Murray really had to bring his A-game.

Of course I had a lot of faith, Murray worked best with motivation.

Eventually Murray delivered the final punch and Octavio was finished.

"So that's it. The old guards out and the new generation steps in." Octavio whined before passing out.

"That's right, stepping in big time!" Murray cried.

"Come on Murray, let's get Bentley and run for it. Something tells me the cops are on their way." I said grabbing the lungs from Octavio's pocket and leading Murray to our get away.

With the fight over and the lungs in our grasp, we went and scraped Bentley off the pavement. It wasn't easy but we managed to sneak out of Venice and Octavio was firmly in Carmelita's clutches.

Octavio is to serve 30 years behind bars for his crimes to Venice, although that didn't stop him from finding success as a singer in jail, after all most of his fan base were already in prison.

But the main success was Murray's return; it was good having my old pal back in the gang, once he put on that mask and gloves it was clear that The Murray had returned.

* * *

 **This chapter replaced the OC Sign up announcement but for those interested its on my profile and will be re- uploaded if I don't have an OC by episode 4.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back on track and I will be sometimes be updating two chapters at a time so make sure you folow this story so you don't miss any chapters.**


	6. E2 - Outback Outbreak

**Lola's POV**

Although my revenge had been completed and our job was done but we decided to stay and see Octavio put away.

Of course we also got to see one of the buildings come down, which I couldn't help but feel like Bess and I were responsible, our guilt was increased by the disappointed and angry glare coming from Penelope. Guess we must have done more damage to the pumps, or maybe we missed one.

Hehe…Oops.

Anyway Octavio got 30 years which didn't feel like enough but then I remembered he's old and he'll probably be in there for the rest of his life.

Anyway on our way out we realised there was nothing else we could do in Venice and if we were going to continue then we would have to update our tech, weapons and transportation. Our former vehicles and weapons expert is no longer available, long story, don't really talk about it.

It doesn't matter anyway, I know a guy who I believe in currently in Australia, and he would also help us out when he could.

He took up work as a miner, he'd often save what treasures he'd found and sell them eventually becoming rich, he'd use his fortune to update his security systems and design new weapons, vehicles and technology. This would all then be passed on to criminals who would only pay the high prices since he was the best.

Lucky for us, he's also a family friend and we get stuff for an incredibly reasonable price, all I have to do is make a quick stop off at his favourite restaurant.

Getting to Australia wasn't the difficult part, once you know the drill. Always be in disguise and don't cause a scene, but you need to make sure you're not to suspicious looking.

Plus trying to act normal is a hard thing to do and near impossible for anyone. Also avoid any wanted signs, major tell.

However once we got there, it wasn't what I thought. Being a miner meant he would be located in the Australian Outback, which of course we knew would be full of miners, what we didn't account for was it to be the location of criminal activity.

Turns out Muggshot had managed to escape Venice after all and had set up shop here in Australia. We certainly would have to keep our heads down, but we still needed to find my new supplier.

There was noise coming from a shack high up and out the way of production I could see Muggshots building on the left side of construction and so I assume that shack was for the miners.

I could tell it wasn't usual for females to be around here so we did or best to stay out of the sight of other miners. We got to the shack and I peeked through the window. I saw him sitting by the bar.

We walked in with confidence most miners were busy and those that did see us seemed surprised but were too occupied to investigate.

I tapped his shoulder and he spun around at this point I pushed a contained full of his favourite meal towards him. He noticed me but his e could see his eyes draw towards the container.

His face lit up.

"Is that the stuff?" He asked.

"Yep fresh from Grandma's kitchen." I replied and handed to container over.

You see I do have to pay but luckily for me I can trade in some of my Grandmothers recipes and food as payment. He doesn't have much family and he likes the family feel from eating a home cooked meal.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to Carl Andre Weinberg, Carl these two are my teammates Penelope and Bess."

"Pleasure to meet you ladies, now what brings you half way across the world?" Carl asked.

"We need your help; we got big plans and very little resources." I said.

"Straight to the point, I like serious business, but I'm afraid at the moment I can't help you. Muggshot knows who I am, or at least I think he does, he's one of my worst customers, cheap, cheap man. If I do anything to cause suspicion he might force me to give him my tech and he might cut my take from the mines." Carl explained.

"What if we could cover your tracks?" I suggested.

"Sure, but everything must be hush hush. You can take up base in the upper level of this joint, I warn you its loud up there, its where we keep our music systems, you know motivate workers . The miners won't have a problem and if Muggshot catches you just act like your applying for a job. But be careful everyone here is paranoid or crazy. You've been warned."

"Thanks Carl see ya around."

 **Murray's POV**

It was good being back on the team but I needed to speak to my Guru, and if he said I couldn't be released from my training I don't know what I'd do. But he's a pretty understanding guy.

It's been a while since I last saw the Guru but it's not like a small purple koala bear with a staff is hard to forget.

I also missed the Australian Outback so peaceful and hot.

Although when we got there it wasn't as peaceful as I remembered, there were miners everywhere. I hope Guru is okay, I don't know how I would feel if people kicked me out of my home.

 **Sly's POV**

It was my job to find the Guru Murray clued me in on where he liked to hang around; I just hope we find him soon.

Plus I was also looking forward to seeing the Guru from all Murray's stories about the Guru's powers of dreamtime, to blend into his surroundings, and mental control over the weak minded. This seemed like a guy I needed to meet, we needed to up our ranks if we ever stood a chance of getting into that vault and this outback mystic was looking like the best recruit we could ever ask for.

This is why it came to a surprise when we arrived at the site and the Guru had disappeared among all the chaos. I also wasn't too pleased to see Muggshot's return.

"Boy the miners have certainly torn this place up, watch your step their sure to get rough defending their claim." Bentley warned.

There definitely were a lot of steep rocks to climb and in this packed space it was consumed by miners, it was gonna be a tricky task avoiding them, that and it seemed like the land was coming apart in places.

"My master spends most of his time up there in that cave, overlooking the valley and contemplating the depths of deepness. I really appreciate you breaking the news to him that I want to break off my training." Murray said.

"No problem pal, I'm looking forward to meeting him anyone you call 'master' must be a heck of a guy."

"Oh he's awesome he'll get inside your head and freak you out six ways from Sunday!"

"Oh…err…awesome." I replied and continued my search.

I climbed all the way to the Guru's cave but he was nowhere in sight and it looks like it had been vacated for a while.

"Sorry pal, the caves empty, any ideas where else he might be." I asked.

"Well that's his hut. But he doesn't really hang out there on account of the smell." Murray muttered.

"The smell?"

"It's a long story…I had to apologise up and down for a month before he'd speak to me." Murray explained.

"What did you do?"

"The _unspeakable S_ ly… _unspeakable."_

I left the matter there I had a feeling id regret delving any more into that story.

"I'm heading for the hut."

It took a while travelling from one end of the mine to another, there wasn't a simple path to take and everywhere involved lots of climbing, luckily the miners left wall hooks so rock climbing wasn't much of a problem.

But unfortunately struck out again.

"Sorry Murray, nobody's home and by the looks of it, I say the Guru was fighting someone or something off here. Maybe the miners got to him." I said.

"You might be right. They'd come in and be all angry and yelling and he'd be all peaceful and they'd just get ticked." Murray replied.

"Where do you think they might have taken him?"

"They got him! My masters a goner!" Murray cried.

"Maybe we should get Bentley on the line." I suggested.

Sure enough the communication switched to Bentley.

"It's tough to say but given the layout of the miners' camp I'd venture a guess that they use that area with a high fence as makeshift stockade." Bentley replied.

"Hmm…looks like I could make it using that cliff below."

"Just keep lookout for that gyrocopter. I'm positive it's what gave away the Guru's position." Bentley said.

"Good tip. Thanks pal."

I ran into a couple of miners on the way and man those guys are crazy and brutal, I hope the others do okay while they're out here. The work these miners were doing was also full on, they were destroying everything, cranes and drills were dug into every piece of earth.

Once again Bentley was correct and the Guru was stuck behind the giant fence.

I approached him and immediately told him what's up.

"You must be the Guru; I'm a good friend of Murray's. He's come asking to be released from his training." I explained.

The Guru spoke back I his own language; I tried my best to make out what he was saying.

"Sure I'll just bust you out of here and we'll go talk to him."

Turns out the Guru won't leave without his gear, its crucial he has it and he isn't too happy that the miners have destroyed his sacred place.

I got back to the safe house where we devised our plan of action.

Bentley talked us through our plan.

 _The Guru insists that he must have his staff and moon stone in order to break out, he also wants us to purify the land by getting rid of the miners. Sly must have made a good impression on the Guru as he wants to also meet myself and talk to Murray, in order to judge our spiritual centres._

 _I discovered a passage through one of the miners' caves that should make it easier to get to the Guru. He also mentioned something about the miners releasing a Mask of Dark Earth I guess he was in charge of guarding the thing._

 _I'm sure it means bad things are to happen, if you ask me it's a bunch of mumbo – jumbo but we've encountered some unexplained things in the past. So it is still possibly a threat to our operation. As for Muggshot we need to stop the miners work as soon as possible we don't need him building a casino on top of this tranquil land._

* * *

 **For those who skipped to this chapter I have posted two chapters this time so press prev to see the finale to E1 if that wasn't already obvious. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring it was mainly an intro /filler for the next few chapters, but as I have been away for a while I figured that I would post two chapters instead of one.**

 **I will be uploading 2 chapters at a time quite often so keep that in mind when reading this story.**

 **I would also appreciate some feedback on my story so I know what you think so please review / fav/ follow xx**


	7. E2 - Hard Workers

**Sly's POV**

We were about to put our plan into action, we would need the Guru out if we were to purify the land and get rid of the miners, so we needed to get back his staff and stone.

"After capturing the Guru, the dingoes confiscated his magic walking staff and moon stone. Without these objects the Guru is powerless." Bentley said.

"Given that we're dealing with miners, I'd bet they stashed the goods in one of the caves around here. It's a secure location with plenty of guys on duty to provide protection." I suggested.

"I agree this mine shaft is our most likely candidate… it appears to have the highest number of workers coming in and out." Bentley replied.

"Good place to start. I'm on it."

Getting past the guards was a bit more difficult with less easy access escape routes, and oi had to keep my eyes out for any unexpected drops. Plus with those bombs being dropped all the time getting caught wasn't on my to do list. Plus there was always some form of guard close to the mine shaft. So I knew I hit the right one.

Thanks to Bentley's optimizer goggles navigating in the dark would be a breeze.

Wow, mines were a lot more complex than what I first thought lots of machines around and sharp drills, but from what I saw they didn't seem to be serving any purpose other than to keep people out the way.

Getting to the cave was easy but now I had to crack the safe, precision is key.

Unfortunately cracking the safe wasn't the problem, turns out these psycho miners are smarter than we thought and the stone set off a light sensitive detonator, if I get out quick it should hopefully power down.

It worked I got out the cave and the stone was fine, now all we needed was that staff.

"The walking staff must be in the other mine shaft, it's located near the Guru's cell." Bentley directed.

I still had yet to work out what Muggshot was doing here though, he wasn't building a casino, not that it would make much business out here, but he also didn't seem to have much interaction with the miners either.

I assume he's their boss, but his style of leadership has sure changed. Maybe he's keeping his head down till the right moment.

Getting to the other safe in the mine went incredibly smooth and there wasn't a single guard on the way there, of course after I got the staff they all rose from the woodwork and were blocking my path.

I knew I couldn't just run past them like last time and so an all-out war between raccoon and dingoes ensued over the tracks.

Time was running out and I needed to get out if this mine, and with all this dust I was easy blind sighted and kicked or whipped into a wall.

I made it out; although I'm surprised how paranoid these guys are I mean the stone I get but a stick?!

It makes me think Muggshot is definitely up to something and he knows everything that goes on around here, including whatever that mask is.

 **Murray's POV**

Oh Yeah it was time for The Murray to get back in the field.

Although I was more excited to see my Guru. That is if it's all good news.

"I know you're a little nervous to see your teacher again, but he's requested that you and I pay him a visit individually." Bentley explained.

"If it wasn't for the Guru I wouldn't be The Murray you see before you today. I'm just not too sure he'll be pleased with my progress as a mystic." I replied.

I didn't want to disappoint my master the point of my training was to become a great mystic, I'm worried that if I tell him I want to return to my friends he will think that I haven't been training well.

"What are you talking about? You used the aboriginal ball form to great back in Venice. He'll be proud of you." Bentley praised.

I needed that pep talk from Bentley, he was right I did good, but now it was time to return to my old life just with a new attitude.

I sneaked up through the mine, after knocking out guards and bringing down stalagmites I approached a thick steel door and Bentley said I couldn't just punch it.

"Use your Aboriginal ball form to bring down the piston once that is completed the door should open."

"Piston beware your about to be bounced!" I cried and used my ball form to attack the piston.

Just a shame I couldn't punch it.

But luckily there were more guards and stalagmites to punch and throw through the door that is until I met another locked door and this time I needed to hit three pistons at once.

"Three against one and I still took you piston chumps to school!"

The door opened and inside was a huge guard wearing a mask, in the middle of the circling drills, not my first choice to stand.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that guy! He must be jacked up by that Mask of Dark Earth the Guru was warning us about!"

"Curious, it seems to make the wearer much larger…probably more aggressive too. But unfortunately everything here runs on a circuit it's a dead end from here, the door is hooked to the circuit even the drills." Bentley replied.

"My righteous quest to see the Guru won't be stopped by some big stupid freak in a mask. What if I knock him into the drills?"

"That might work, try it." Bentley said.

Finally some real action!

Approaching him this guy was huge at least twice my size, but no one is too great a challenge for The Murray, lifting him with ease and a few upper cut punches I beat him, and the mask of Dark Earth came off but flew away!

But right now I had to speak to the Guru.

Bursting through the door I knocked whatever was against it off the small cliff and went to greet the Guru.

"I have returned my Master. The Black water now runs clear! I'd like to…I'm asking…aw, man!" I couldn't say it in a way I wanted to.

But the Guru seemed to know.

"Yeah! I want to join back up with my friends… and, uh, we're hoping you'd come along too?" I said.

The Guru needed a bit of convincing.

"You'd love it in the gang; we have all kinds of fun." I persuaded.

He still seemed concerned.

"Miners, gyrocopters, and the Mask of Dark Earth, yeah that's a lot to deal with. But we'll help you I promise."

The Guru was more pleased with my answer and understood my position.

"Thanks Guru… I'm happy to see you too." I made my way back to the hideout.

 **Lola's POV**

We needed to help Carl so he could help us, he needed his tools, but they were in Muggshots building, he snuck in once to see what he was up to and nearly caught, luckily his tools were hid and didn't cause too much suspicion in a mining site, but it was too risky for him to retrieve them.

Apparently Muggshot suddenly stopped visiting the site and stayed inside his building more and more, no one knows what he's up to except the selected miners he calls into his office.

Our first job was to earn the trust of the miners, if they saw us as allies they would surely let a few things slip about Muggshot's plans and maybe reveal a time for us to steal back his tools.

We had already set up our base upstairs of the shack, and some of the miners knew we were up there, but since we kept the music playing and did our 'job' they didn't seem to mind.

During Carl's lunch break I headed downstairs, I received some glares from the miners and it was rather quiet upon my entrance, but I ignored them and sat with Carl. We couldn't talk while it was so quiet and I got a drink from the bar.

Conversation started up again but it was still a muttering among the room. I was about to inform Carl of our plan when a miner approached me.

I didn't like these guys they were crazy and those that weren't crazy were stupid, exactly the type of people you want in charge of dangerous equipment.

He glared and sneered as he towered over me and got in my face, man do they ever brush their teeth.

"So what are you doing here? I don't see you in the mines, I'm sure the boss would love to hear about this." He said.

He must be one of the selected miners that are in close communication with Muggshot, either that or he's a snitch.

"Oh well I'm just here as a stop off before I move on, I just had to give Carl here some messages from home, surely you must know what it's like to be so far away from any loved ones." I smiled kindly.

I prayed it would work, fortunately he backed down slightly.

"Just how long are you expecting to be here exactly?"

"Not long, I just have to wait for some resources to be dropped off and I'll be on my way, afraid I can't exactly determine when but I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

"Just make sure you are." He walked out.

Although his confrontation made some of the other miners approach me but their conversation was friendlier, however I'm pretty sure they just used me as an outlet as I had to sit and look interested in all their stories of home.

So far so good, I just hope I don't bump into Muggshot or any of the miners reveal my whereabouts.

* * *

 **Please leave a review or fav/follow xx**


	8. E2 - Guide to Purity

**Again another 2 chapter update so if you haven't already skip back to chapter 7 xx**

* * *

 **Murray's POV**

After visiting the Guru I felt great, the Guru might join us if we got rid of the miners and bring purity to the land. But first we had to complete our tasks.

My next job was to get to the huge truck; Sly met me once I was there.

"Murray, lets motor out to Ayers Rock and scare away those miners, your Guru wants it 'purified'." Sly said.

"Awesome! This is the biggest truck I've ever gotten to drive. I could crush houses with this baby!"

We headed out to Ayers Rock; they had a huge drill in the middle of a circular pit.

Bentley had a plan to get rid of the miners, it meant that Sly would have to climb onto the drill, take down the guards and hit a switch.

"Nice work Sly. The sonic vibrations caused by that drill should drive all the giant scorpions in the area to the surface. If we can capture a whole bunch of red solider scorpions, releasing them into Ayers Rock is sure to push out the miners." Bentley explained.

"Sounds like a job for the Murray!"

But to capture the scorpions I would have to flip the truck over, then again I'm not complaining.

After I captured about 20 red scorpions I set them free into an entrance to a mine which drove the dingoes out.

Now we had drove out some of the miners we had to bust the Guru out.

 **Lola's POV**

It had been a day and I still wasn't any closer to getting any information from these miners, I had to speed things up.

If I was to find out Muggshot's schedule and work patterns I would have to spy on him, even if I risk being caught.

I took Penelope and Bess with me as I'm not sure what Muggshot's building was like and it could have security measures that I wouldn't be able to get past.

I was surprised by the lack of security, but then again we are in the middle of nowhere and the only people that are supposed to be here are miners.

While they stayed back I scaled the building. I could see into the windows and it looked like a plain office, but each room was full of plans or paper work, I could see why he was busy and had no time to wander round the site.

I approached the highest window which no doubt was his main office, and luckily he was on the phone.

"Just hurry up this phone calls gonna cost me millions! It doesn't matter if I'll have more than millions from this mine, I want a progress report, I'm here slaving away in some dirty mine and making sure the lazy dingoes are doing their job while your sat up in your palace having people wait on you hand and foot!" Muggshot yelled.

I have no idea who he's talking to but I guess this mining thing is only temporary, and whoever his business partner is must sure be well off.

"Well it better be coming along, I want the first ticket out of here and soon! Just make sure it's all built by the time I get there. Oh and one more problem, I seem to be losing workers… How am I supposed to know, collateral damage?! Just make sure I have more workers and you'll get your cut that is if you keep your end of the deal!" he slammed the phone down.

Unfortunately some miners found Penelope and Bess and a riot had started to break out and the miners were losing.

It also attracted the attention of Muggshot himself. He stormed out and down the elevator.

"What are those idiots doing now?!" He yelled.

I scurried down the building as fast as I could but I was too late he was already moments away from them.

I stayed back waiting for the right moment to intervene.

Muggshot stood in front of Penelope and Bess with a stern glare while they stood surrounded in a ring of dizzy and unconscious miners.

"What do we have here? I don't know if you ladies have heard but this is a mining site and authorised personnel only." Muggshot told them.

I could see Penelope was pale with fear while Bess seemed confident but I could tell she was nervous. I thought now would be a good time to jump in but Bess had other plans.

"Well… uhh… that's exactly why we are here we were backpacking round here but we don't have any money left and we saw your site and was wandering if there were any jobs available?" Bess asked.

"Well do you have any mining experience?"

"Well not really but there must be something we can do, I mean my friend here is incredibly smart and I have a lot of strength." Bess said.

"Well I guess you can work as a bar maid and make sure that the miners shack is running smoothly since you took out those guys I guess you'd have no problem with rowdy miners, and the other one can sort through some of my paper work."

"Great…I mean thank you when should we start?" Bess asked.

"Immediately." He strutted away back to his office.

I approached Bess and Penelope.

"This is great you guys! Bess can find out things from the miners and Penelope you can find out where Carl left his tools in Muggshots office."

"Uh-uh. Nope. No way. Not happening, thank you. If you don't mind I'll be back in the hideout." Penelope said as she walked away.

"What! You can't go back he's expecting you to get to work, if you don't hell be suspicious, besides the quicker you find the tools the quicker we get out of here." I said.

"Fine, but once I find them we leave." She stormed up to Muggshot's building.

"Well now she's done we can go to the shack and since you'll be by the bar all the time you can overhear what the miners say."

"Yep, I best be going. But what are you gonna do?" Bess questioned.

"I'll scope out this place and see if I find anything. I'll meet you later." I said and left to search the area.

 **Penelope's POV**

Uh this place is a mess, sure I do enjoy paperwork and sorting files, but I'll be here for days.

Not to mention Muggshot put me on a much lower floor than his, if he catches me near his office he'll demand to know what I'm doing there.

Although I did notice that a lot of files contained details about his old casino, things like its income, materials used to build it and plans for the building. Plus some of it was circled and there was note paper everywhere with checklists for resources and supplies.

I mean I guess he was proud of his previous business accomplishments but I don't see why you would keep all this stuff for a failed business.

Oh well better get some work done.

 **Bentley's POV**

It was my turn to see the Guru and to save time and have as a peace offering; I would bring him his staff and moon stone.

I approached the fence guarding the Guru.

"Hail O Guru of the stone… Murray has purified Ayers Rock and now I humbly deliver your walking stick and Moon Stone. The time for escape has come." I gave them to the Guru.

The Guru seemed pleased to have his stuff back.

"Thank you you're too kind. But tell me… how do you plan to escape?" I asked.

The Guru told me his plan.

"Gadzooks! You can transform yourself? Why once you've changed shape a guard is sure to come and investigate." I paraphrased.

"Heh heh, too true…Wait here comes a guard." I quickly made my exit.

We kept an eye on the Guru to make sure he got out without any problems.

 **Murray's POV**

I watched from the hideout using some of Bentley's cameras installed near the Guru's pen. I watched as he transformed and waited for the shocked and suspicious guard to enter.

The Guru transformed back and jumped on the guards back controlling his mind and smashing him into the locked steel door.

Freedom!

The Guru busted out and got to a place Bentley had marked to lead the Guru to his next plan.

 **Bentley's POV**

"Your talents are impressive Guru." I said as I just witnessed him possess a guard and knock him off a cliff.

The Guru wasn't pleased with the giant drills tearing the landscape and we needed to get rid of them if we were to purify the land.

We watched as the Guru hid from guards with his special abilities and took control of their minds and leading them into the drills.

Of course once that was done we still had other dangerous measures that using the miners to endanger their lives was better than harming any of us.

There was a giant saw on the back of a truck that was cutting into the land and needed to be destroyed; only problem was the electrical current powering the saw blades, the grinder was too strong to attack but the linked generator was unstable and easy to destroy.

All the Guru had to do was run the Guards into the generator.

An easy task as long as the Guru could make the jumps.

The generator took about three hits before breaking down and stopping the blade.

The plan was working and production was slowing at a rapid pace.

The next stages of our plan would hopefully clear out the rest of the miners and rid of the Mask of Dark Earth.

* * *

 **Again another 2 chapter update so if you haven't already skip back to the chapter 7 xx**

 **Leave a review or fav/follow and I thank those who have already given their support xx**


	9. E2 - Everybody Wears a Mask

**Lola's POV**

So far the plan was going well, Bess was fitting in fine at the bar and Penelope was working hard to find the tools Carl needed to create new upgrades for us.

However things weren't so great on my end, the ever popular Inspector Fox was once again scouting for criminals.

You know I really wish she'd take a break once in a while.

I had to make sure that she didn't interrupt what we were doing, if she finds Bess or Penelope it'd give us away and if she starts attacking miners she might get Carl.

I need to inform the others, I sent Penelope a message warning her of Carmelita and I was heading to the bar to get Bess and Carl.

 **Sly's POV**

We were nearly complete in purifying the land and now all we needed to do was clear out the rest of the miners, which wouldn't be too hard since we had most of the plan figure out.

Our first job was to hit the bar.

Murray and Bentley met me at the miners bar.

"Alright boys…look tough and get angry, it time to intimidate the locals." I said.

"I'm not sure I can do it… how do you guys get angry?" Bentley asked.

"Find the match deep inside yourself…light it, and let the fire burn up your guts and boil your blood!" Murray yelled.

"Uh yeah, I pretty much do the same thing. Look our goal is to drive away these miners, and we'll do whatever it takes." I reminded them.

We marched into the bar and confronted a few miners.

"Listen up dirtbags…time to clear out, from now on this bar is Cooper Gang turf." I declared.

"Tough talk Wagga, but you ain't got no respect with us. We here are known around these parts for our drinking skills… and this just happens to be a lemonade bar." One of the miners replied.

Like I said we'll do anything.

"Sly, I'm not so sure this is such a good idea." Bentley whispered.

"If a lemonade drinking challenge is what you had in mind then the three of us will take on the best three lemonade drinkers you got."

"Fair Dinkum, losers have to clear out. Bar maid a round of drinks please." He signalled to a woman behind the bar.

I'm pretty sure she's the girl that works with Lola and I'm hoping that doesn't mean what I think it does. I also hope she doesn't get in the way if things take a bad turn.

The table was set up three drinks on each side, we each took a seat and waited for a signal to start.

"Ready, steady… Go!"

We were off to a good start Murray finished so fast that when Bentley started his rival hadn't even picked up his glass.

It was a close call but of course the Cooper Gang won. But of course our opponents wouldn't accept defeat and a brawl broke out. Except now it was us versus the whole bar.

 **Lola's POV**

I reached the bar to warn Bess and Carl but when I got there I found them cowering behind the bar, and watched as a huge bust up was in progress I lead Carl safely to the stairs so he could hide out upstairs and avoid the damage.

Bess stepped out from the bar and we watched, of course I noticed a few familiar faces and it became clear how this started. This is just the thing we need to draw the attention of Carmelita. Bess and I hid upstairs and waited for the chaos to die down.

"Ugh what are they doing here? Am I such a bad person why am I haunted by this? Plus with his ego he probably thinks I'm the one following him!" I yelled.

"Well I'm sure he isn't so pleased to see you either… I err… I mean they must be here for a reason and so we can't help it if we end up in the same place it's a small world and when people share a profession things like this are bound to happen. Besides I'm sure if you and Sly didn't have the history you have then this wouldn't even bother you." Bess said.

She was right, the only reason I get worked up is because I know Sly, if he was a stranger or things and ended well between us I probably wouldn't even have thought about it or cared. Plus she's right he has to be here for a reason, and he has every right to be here as I do.

But I still don't appreciate that punch-up at the bar; we're trying to get the miners to like us not kill us.

The noise had quieted down I told Carl to stay upstairs while Bess and I went back down.

The miners had vanished and left in their place were Sly, Bentley and Murray.

"Well thanks guys, not like we were using this bar as a way to cover ourselves and use the miners for information." I said attracting their attention.

"Well didn't expect you to be here, what can't get enough of me, that you have to follow me across the globe?" Sly smirked.

I knew he was joking but it made me angry and hurt. I'm not his shadow, I do fine on my own, and I don't like being referred to as his puppy. I mean I know Sly is more skilled than me thieving runs in his family, part of his blood, but I don't have to be reminded of my lack of abilities.

"First of all…you wish, second a Miss Carmelita Fox is waltzing around and I don't fancy getting caught plus I happen to have a friend covering as a miner, so if you could keep the alarms down so we don't get sent to jail I would be very grateful." I smiled sarcastically.

"Well the silent approach never really was our style; besides inspector Fox hasn't caught us so far so we should be fine. Besides if you get in trouble, you could always let us save you."

"I don't need you to save me thank you, but right now we have stuff to do and with you and Carmelita in the way, I just want this done as quickly as possible without any unnecessary complications." I said.

"Well you don't have to worry about us we won't get in your way, but we are going to have to rid this place of miners, so you may have to avoid that plan. By the way you wouldn't happen to know why Muggshot is here though would you." Bentley asked.

"No sorry, we're just here to help a friend, but why do you need to get rid of the miners?"

"To help my master purify the land!" Murray cried.

"Okay, well that's interesting…" My communicator went off.

I turned to Bess.

"It's Penelope, she said Carmelita's on her way over." I said.

"It's been tedious boys but we have to go, nice to see you again Bentley, and hope the whole master thing goes well Murray." We ran up to get Carl and get out.

"Can you believe her? Who does she think she is telling us to be more careful, says the one who got knocked out in volcano!" I said to no one.

"Guys? Hey!"

They weren't listening they were too focused on the giant goon wearing the Mask of Dark Earth.

"Looks like they saved their big guy for last." Bentley said.

We'd have to work together on this one; I'd distract him while Murray and Bentley got into position, and once I passed them they would attack temporarily disorientating the beast giving me time to attack.

It took a few hits and a lot of running around but soon we brought him down but the mask once again got away. I just hope its waits a while before claiming its next victim.

"That mask is sure making trouble for us… we need to destroy it." Bentley said.

Our next job involved Murray; we'd need to put his strength to good use if we were to rid the other miners from the grounds.

 **Murray's POV**

Bentley directed me near a giant crocodile swimming nearby.

"Time we subtracted a few miners from the equation." Bentley said.

"You know I don't understand that math talk."

"Time we uh, put the smack down on these bad dudes for justice." Bentley rephrased.

"Righteous! I'm the man for the job!"

"The guru will start luring guards to the position near this giant crocodile. Your job is to throw them into the mouth of the monster." Bentley explained.

"Teach him to like eating miners huh? That's a sinister plan Bentley. I approve." I replied.

"With some luck the oversized reptile will be an invaluable asset in our efforts to drive away the miners."

The Guru led the guards towards me and I took care of the rest. Its feeding time!

I had to get the crocodile to eat four kangaroos and dingoes each.

After a huge fight I got rid of most of the guards and managed to feed the crocodile 8 guards, now all that was left was to feed him one of the flashlight guards.

The guard was a way away but I got there quickly and quietly since no other guards were around at the time but once I picked him up his fuss got the other guards attention.

"Look out Murray a guard wearing the mask is on his way; let's see if your hard work with the croc has paid off." Bentley told me.

I watched from a high point as a guard approached and that croc was on him like a shot. But sadly the mask once again got away.

 **Sly's POV**

Now our last hope was to mine for radioactive oil. Murray and I headed through one of the mine shafts that lead to an oil site with cranes and a large drill protected by an electric fence. There were a lot of miners and our activities were sure to draw in their attention.

Here were multiple phases to this plan, and we'd have to get it right each time, or else the miners would destroy our equipment and stop our plan.

Phase one was to protect the power stations while Murray gets all six oil wells flowing.

I'd have to use this giant claw to pick off miners, but my practise runs drew the guards towards us and I needed to make sure that Murray could finish his task without interruptions.

Once that was done I used the crane to drop off Murray at our next phase, I must say if I ever give up the thieving biz I could always go into construction work, this crane control was pretty easy, I felt bad for Murray he was doing most of the hard work in this. Not that I'd opt for a job switch.

Now we had all the wells active we now had to light it on fire, I would have to drop flint rocks and Murray would catapult them to the oil wells.

It didn't take long but definitely more challenging than the others.

We managed to get the radioactive oil although I think Murray was having too much fun in the toxic oil.

 **Penelope's POV**

It took some time but I was eventually called into Muggshots office to help him organise his office. I was searching through his cupboards and I found the tool bag, I was already wearing my tool belt and my large pockets would hold any equipment that wouldn't fit in my belt.

I messaged Lola to tell her I had Carl's tools, but I also noticed Carmelita closing in on their location. We'd have to get out of here soon.

Muggshot's also a wanted criminal and if she takes him then she's bound to find us, and this place doesn't have many hiding places.

* * *

 **Please leave a review xx**


	10. E2 - Truce

**Sly's POV**

Bentley was explaining to us Operation Moon Crash it was or last chance to stop the mask; if it failed I don't know what we'd do next. Plus with Carmelita running around we wouldn't have much time and we'd have to be more careful.

Its times like this I wish she wasn't so good at her job.

Our first task the Guru was to destroy the gyrocopter while it refuels, seems a little late in the game to get rid of it since it is essentially a giant tracker. But it was amusing watching the Guru smash guards into it.

Our next step was to attach Murray to the crane in order to make the Mask of Dark Earth think Murray is the Moon spirit, the mask's sworn enemy.

Unfortunately things didn't completely go to plan. Turns out we probably should have listened to Lola's warning.

"We got a situation here fellas; looks like Carmelita finally managed to catch up." I said as I watched Carmelita's fast approach.

"Drat! We can't stop the operation now… we'll just have to give her a wide berth." Bentley replied.

"Roger, applying 'wide berth'."

The Mask was attached to a guard and approaching the Guru.

The crane Murray was attached to swung round so Murray was above the guard.

"Here I come master." Murray cried and dropped onto the guard.

Sadly the mask _yet again_ got away and this time its victim was the lovely Inspector Fox.

"Cooper thought I'd find you here." Carmelita said pointing her shock pistol towards me.

"Carmelita, you've got a little something on your face." I said.

"It's not nice to make fun of a girl's looks maybe I should smash you!" the mask improved Carmelita's height and strength making her even more deadly.

She gave chase and luckily Bentley came up with the idea to shoot her with his sleep darts.

 **Lola's POV**

There was a loud ruckus coming from outside and I went to check on it, I couldn't tell much of what was going on but there were no miners anymore and I was nearly shot by Carmelita's shock pistol. But the blast was huge, which was odd till I looked at Carmelita and realised she was now a giantess.

Because you know she doesn't get in the way enough as it is.

I saw green darts being shot and when I follow the direction they were coming from I noticed Bentley standing on top of a rock. I leapt up towards him.

"Hey Bentley, whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Well at the moment I'm trying to shoot Inspector Fox with sleep darts to stop her rampage, save Sly's skin and get that mask of her face." Bentley said clearly panicked.

"Oh well good luck with that, although if you don't mind I'm gonna stay up here away from the chaos." I said holding my ground.

"That's fine but just watch out for the DUCK!" Bentley yelled and pulled me out of the range of one of Carmelita's shots.

"Thanks." I said.

I started to notice something odd though after a few more of Bentley's darts hit Carmelita.

"Hey Bentley…"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… are you noticing anything strange about Carmelita." But of course he didn't reply as Carmelita stopped and Sly came back standing next to Bentley.

But sly must have noticed it to since he couldn't keep his jaw shut.

"Finally! The darts are starting to kick in… or not! The chemicals in my darts must somehow be interacting with the mask to make her even bigger." Now he gets it.

"Whoa! You're not kidding Bentley… she's getting… gigantic! Everyone head for the big truck, that includes you Lola. We've got to get some distance between her and us. She might shrink back down with time." Sly said and we all ran for the van.

I don't really know what I'm doing here but I'd rather be in the big truck than under Carmelita's foot.

Of course Carmelita had a truck of her own under her arm and was throwing bombs at us. This really isn't her most attractive side if I'm honest, no wonder she struggles to get dates, then again I'm no female Casanova.

Luckily the truck had its own claw and we could throw them back, one at a time! So useful when she's throwing handfuls like grenades.

After a while she didn't seem any smaller but we'd slowed her down and made more of a gap between us, but not much.

"She's too huge we can't outrun her in the truck!" Murray said.

"This is bad! We need a new strategy and fast. Force just isn't working." Bentley spoke.

"Time to stop running and deal with the real problem…pry off that Mask of Dark Earth and maybe we'll get back the old Carmelita we all know and love." Sly addressed.

Well I know the rest of us weren't up for the love part oh and thanks Sly. Not that I care anymore.

"I do not love her!" Murray said sounding rather outraged.

Not that I blame him.

"OK, not the point. It's all about taking off that mask. We gotta find a way up there." Sly said.

"You're the climber…and I'm sure you've always wanted to get closer to her…can't get much closer than climbing up her boot laces." Bentley said.

Heh heh I'm fine. Thanks for the invite guys.

"That's not a crazy idea." Sly said.

"Oh yeah…it's crazy!" Murray replied.

Did I mention how much I love Murray?

"You got a better idea?" Sly demanded.

"Yeah but we'd need a giant fighting robot." Murray replied.

Again love that guy. But I was starting to get more concerned with the storming Carmelita just aimlessly stomping around.

"Sorry gonna have to go with the boot lace plan." Sly said and ran towards the truck holding beast.

"Watch out! Carmelita's troops are en route." Bentley called as the mercenaries appeared on jet packs.

The only thing the rest of us could do was watch from a far as Sly attempted to knock the mask off her head.

He had crawled up one side of Carmelita and unclipped the mask and was working on the other side.

The mask came off and Carmelita roared as she shrunk back to her regular size, the mercenaries took care of destroying the mask.

We headed back to the site, after Carmelita-zilla the miners had cleared out and Muggshot, he'd taken the gold from the mines and high tailed it. The only people left in the mine were Bess, Penelope and Carl.

He had his tools returned Penelope mentioned that Muggshot was heading to India to open a club and it was huge talk around any successful criminal. We had to go; we deserved a night on the town.

But what was more surprising was when the Cooper Gang came over Penelope and Bentley were stuck in a gaze. As it turns out these two have been getting to know each other over ThiefNet and exchanging plans and inventions.

I didn't really know what to say at this point, I can't be mad at her for helping them because I did it, I would join them for heists and not tell Penelope and Bess.

Don't get me wrong I think it's cute they have a lot in common and it's nice to see someone like Bentley, and Penelope, out of their comfort zone.

Yet our attention was more drawn to the unconscious police officer lying on the ground, not sure when she was placed there.

We all stood staring at her, personally I wanted to be as far away as possible but I couldn't move.

Plus I remembered that Carmelita knows about people's police files, she has them memorised. This could be my chance; I'll get her when she's still woozy, and make sure her pistol is out of range. Maybe Bess could hold her down.

"So what do we do with her?" Bentley asked.

"Well I guess we'll have to stay here until she shows signs of coming to." Sly said.

"Or we could leave her here and let her squad pick her up." Murray suggested.

"Well it looks like you guys have got this under control so we'll be going." I said and started to walk off.

Bess followed but Penelope held back as she was talking to Bentley.

I didn't want to tear them apart; this was their first meeting face to face. But I couldn't hang around here; I had knots in my stomach. I don't know what was wrong but all I knew was I needed to get out I couldn't breath and my hands felt weak and shaky.

"Wait you don't have to go." Murray called.

I turned back to look over my shoulder and met eyes with a very sad and helpless looking hippo.

I really did miss them; well I missed Bentley and Murray, especially since I found myself having more interesting or intellectual conversations with them. Being with Sly we would normally joke around, challenge each other or I felt incredibly self-conscious and awkward.

Looking at Murray's face brought on some sentimental and sympathetic side of me and I couldn't help walking back and giving him a hug.

"Okay, but we can't stay forever." I smiled sadly facing him.

I took a seat on a rock with my head in my hands as the other slowly started to do the same.

We sat in silence for some time; I could hear Penelope and Bentley quietly muttering jargon, and Bess and Murray were talking about fights and weapons. The Guru was sitting peacefully meditating and looking over the now cleared landscape.

I sat not knowing what to do just occasionally staring at my friends and the passed out cop or I twiddled my thumbs.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see an equally uncomfortable looking Sly who called me over to speak privately.

This of course briefly drew the attention of the others as I could see them watch me leave the rock before they went back to their own conversations.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Look, I'm just gonna get straight to the point. We have a huge mission coming up and we need recruits to do it and we could use all the help we could get, and seeing as you don't have anything to do…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… nothing to do, do you really think I've just been travelling round here aimlessly because I feel like it? I'll have you know I've got my own tasks to complete." I replied angrily.

How dare he! How dare he just assume that I am just having a lovely vacation, alright so my motives might not be as strong but still, I'm not just wandering around hoping someone will give me something to do?

"Well what are you doing?" Sly asked clueless.

"I'm trying to collect information about my dad! The police have his file and won't let me see it they know where he is and they won't tell me!" I could feel myself getting upset and my eyes watering but with rage.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I understand. But we really could use some extra help and besides the police follow us wherever we go I'm sure we can do both." Sly said.

This wasn't my plan at all, I don't want this. I spent ages trying to get over him…again…which I did. Plus Bess and Penelope told me to stop thinking of him and he leaving was the best thing that could have happened to me. Yet we keep meeting. How can I move on if he follows me?

I wanted to say no. I was gonna say no, but there was still part of me that wanted to be back with them. You can't beat the Cooper gang and when I was a part of it I loved it. Besides I still have to check with Penelope and Bess and they could say no.

"I'll think about it." I said and walked back to the group.

* * *

 **Please leave a review/fav/follow it would really help me know how well this is going.**


	11. E3 - Muggshot's Vegas

**Lola's POV**

Carmelita looked a lot better now and I'm sure she would wake up soon. I had to make my decision fast before she really does wake up.

I need to make sure Penelope and Bess agree because if they don't then it's likely to be a no.

Honestly I'm not sure how I feel about that, I'm completely torn part of me wanted to say yes but then the other part keeps saying it's a huge mistake and I should just back out while I can.

Although I did miss the heists with the Cooper gang their approach to theft was just so fun and exhilarating what made it better was we usually won what we came for and it was always expensive.

Plus with Penelope and Bess with me I wouldn't be abandoning them again.

But if they both said no, I wouldn't do much to convince them, okay I wouldn't do anything to convince them, nor would I be upset.

But still if they did agree then fine. Don't mind really. Let's just hope they don't start bringing up old times.

I called Penelope and Bess over to the other side of the circular rock we were using as a camp.

"Hey, well…how would you feel about joining the Cooper gang?" I whispered.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Sly asked me if we would consider a truce and join teams, apparently he has some huge mission and they need a set of recruits with varying skills, and they need as many as they can get." I explained.

"Well I mean I don't really mind what we do so it's up to you two, I mean Penelope you were already helping them out and well Lola you…you know." Bess replied.

"That's true, but I want to make it clear I wasn't ditching you guys and switching teams, I didn't know who Bentley was, but I do like our intellectual exchanges. I don't really have a problem with it. But I mean Lola I know you and Sly have a bad history so I mean it's your choice we'll go with you." Penelope said.

"I was torn so I was gonna do whatever you guys agreed to but seeing as you want to I guess I'll go tell Sly." I said.

We went back to others, they were getting ready to leave since Bentley estimated that Carmelita could wake any minute now and her police crew should be on the way to find her.

"So, you coming or what?" Sly asked.

"Yeah we're in, as long as you keep your end of the deal and we're not just here for you." I said.

"I promise." He replied.

"You're gonna need something a bit more solid than that."

"Okay Bentley promises. Now let's get going to…err… Bentley where are we headed?" Sly asked.

"Well wherever the Clockwerk pieces are."

"I heard Muggshot talking to some guy on the phone and working as his assistant I had access to all his paperwork, I saw that he was taking his gold to India and from the looks of it he and his business partner are opening some kind of club or casino. I also heard they are expecting some important guests and he mentioned something about some metal wings." Penelope added.

"That could be the Clockwerk wings, but what could Muggshot want with them, I thought the only the Klaww gang had them?" Sly asked.

"Maybe Muggshot's partner is a member to the Klaww gang, either way we should still go and investigate." Bentley suggested.

I said my goodbye to Carl and apologised for the cancellation, with two tech guys now we didn't really need upgrades since we wouldn't be using our stuff.

I offered a lift but he had his own transportation.

Well this was unexpected but I guess we'll be taking a detour to India. Maybe I'll get to eat some real spicy Indian food. I'm starving.

 **Sly's POV**

Well things have turned out better than expected, we now have 4 recruits for the vault, and thanks to a lead from Penelope we now have our next location.

Getting to India was the easy part and thanks to Bentley tracking skills we found Muggshots location at a palace in India, assuming this is owned by his partner.

What I still don't get is why Muggshot would need a partner, he never had one before and India doesn't seem like his first choice for location. His accomplice must be making most of the decisions and chances are his partner is who we should be looking out for.

The palace was huge and very well guarded but I could see behind the palace was a huge club all light up and loud, very Muggshot. This must have been going on while he was in Australia.

We were all settled in the hideout, now all we had to do was go out an investigate the area. Since we weren't surer where to start, unlike our usual operations, we'd just have to search around and see what we could find out.

Lola and I took separate routes me taking the left and she took the right, we would each listen in to guards' conversations and if we saw anything worth reporting we'd capture it in a photo.

I'm not used to sharing my work load but in a case like this it would really help.

Plus working together could be the thing that repairs our friendship. I don't have many female friends and I do miss Lola, of course I've moved on but I certainly don't regret anything and it was fun having a more equal companion on the field.

Anyway, I got to the palace and I saw a tall tiger dressed like Aladdin except he had a large gold staff and along with other gold items such as necklaces and rings all encrusted with gems and jewels.

I decided to tail him, he was walking round most of the palace surveying everything and saying something about a ball, and making sure his operation was running smoothly, I gathered that his name was Rajan, after he bumped into a couple of pale and frightened looking guards, he could possibly be Muggshots partner.

Of course my suspicions were confirmed when I nearly head-butted Lola who had been tailing Muggshot, we watched as Rajan and Muggshot discussed their plans. They were talking about a ball with many mayors and important rich people from all over the world a few Klaww gang members would be stopping by.

We had to find a way to get in and find out more about this ball and operation.

We headed back to the hideout where Penelope and Bentley carried out their research. They found out that Rajan was a member of the Klaww Gang, he started out selling illegal spices on the black market and that's how he earnt his wealth, he also went to great lengths to prove his royalty to others, but it was mainly to prove tit to himself.

We needed a way in to that business, Bess and Penelope had already had face to face contact with Muggshot as have I, but we needed someone working for Rajan to find out what this ball and operation was about, we assumed the operation was only partly linked to the ball and the ball was only a small part of this huge operation.

I saw Bentley beckon Lola over and they were quietly discussing something, I don't know why they feel the need to not share with the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, I have an idea, we could send Lola in as a performer. Rajan is well known for his entertainment in the palace, as a way to impress guests, if Lola becomes a performer she'll have access to the areas inside and always be close to any criminals and especially Rajan and Muggshot." Bentley said.

"But how would she perform?" I asked.

"Well she'll sing." Bentley replied.

"I didn't know you could sing." I turned to Lola.

"Well I don't make it a well-known thing, Bentley just happened to catch me singing one day." Lola said.

I don't know why but it bugged me, how comes Bentley is allowed to know she can sing but no one else, she never even said it was a possible interest. I mean she told me she can dance; I would assume singing would be next to dancing.

"Okay but what story could you use to get the job." Penelope asked.

"Well I've met Muggshot briefly so I'll just say that our previous job didn't go so well and I can't get work anywhere else. He knows I work in criminal circles." Lola replied.

"Well with that settled I guess we'll just have to see how things go." Bentley finished.


	12. E3 - Sell Your Soul

**Bentley's POV**

Well I guess once again it would be up to me to get everything back on track, at first I figured this whole team up idea would be great, we need extra hands to infiltrate Dr. M's base but now there's more of us and more chance of split opinions and distractions.

Plus with the history between the two gangs I'm not too sure if this was such a good idea. Although I'm glad to have Penelope on the team I had no idea she worked with Lola, they seem like an odd pair to be friends but I'm sure they make it work.

"Bentley, you ready with the plan?" Penelope asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure just make sure everyone's prepared, I'll be there in a sec."

After everyone had gathered round I started to conduct my speech.

"Well, seeing as we don't have much entrance to the palace or the club, and the only ones that can get past the walls are Sly and Lola so this plan is mostly improve for now. Our first act is getting into the club, which Lola will try to do by auditioning, in the meantime Sly will try and get pictures of any guests that have turned up for the event or are wondering around the palace also try to gain entry to the palace or the club, and his second job will be to find out how we lower this drawbridge and take immediate action."

"But what happens if I don't get the job?" Lola asked.

"Then you'll have to somehow persuade Rajan to let you hang around the palace or club during the ball. But we'll have a more solid plan if the circumstance dictates." I said.

"For now just go along with what we have so far, make sure you stay in constant contact so we can track your progress and find out more about Rajan's operation." I said and they others set off to complete their tasks.

It was mainly Sly and Lola doing the work at this point and the rest of us were having an easier time, but we'd have our parts eventually.

 **Sly's POV**

"Okay Sly, Lola's at her audition, Rajan's at the club choosing performers so there should only be guests or guards at the palace, I found a balcony that has a good view of the palace, but be careful you're not seen by the nearby guards. You shouldn't be detected as long as you stay away from the inside balcony." Bentley said.

"Got it."

I went in through the balcony, there was a wall and archway covered by curtains and beyond that a balcony where two guards stood as long as I held back and took advantage of the cameras zoom I should be fine. Now I had to see who was at this shindig.

I spotted the Clockwerk wings attached to the statue; they were a lot bigger and heavier than I thought, but that winch could come in handy.

Now onto the guest list.

I spotted Muggshot wandering the floor, but more surprisingly a few Klaww Gang members had shown up, Jean Bison and Arpeggio I had a feeling this wasn't the last we'd see of them.

Of course when there's criminals knocking about it brings the interest of the cops, Carmelita was here, as expected, but also Constable Neyla perhaps she could have more information. Plus not only them but the Contessa, you know it feels like your never more than 6ft from a cop, I swear there everywhere, at least where we go they are.

With that done I now had to think of a way to get that drawbridge down. But I was also more concerned with Lola's audition, maybe I could figure a way to sneak into the club too, Muggshot wasn't there and Rajan's distracted, besides I never had much of a problem with guards anyway.

Making my way over to the club took longer than expected this place was huge and it felt like it kept getting bigger, lots of tunnels and hidden rooms. I got to the club and I could see a long line of people lined up, obviously for an audition, I didn't realise this was such a well known event. No sign of Lola though, maybe she's already gone in.

The club was many stories tall so finding an entrance wasn't hard and not many guards were patrolling the outside so if I stayed on the roof it shouldn't be a problem. I found an open slot in one of the lower roof tops and it gave me a good bird's eye view of the inside, luckily it was the stage where the performers and Rajan were at.

There were two acts in front of Lola and from what I could tell if you if you don't get the part it won't end well. She seemed nervous and I don't blame her, I just hope that quietly singing in bathrooms and kitchens can transfer to stage or she's screwed.

The act before was pretty mediocre and they made it so maybe she has a better chance. But I noticed she was getting outside help, I can only assume its Bentley, but I guess her next few minutes of performance would be guided by him seeing he knows more about Rajan and has probably spotted a pattern in performers. I have, so far there are no male acts, so at least she has an even stronger chance.

The music started a large piano was at centre stage and she rested against it. It was quite a slow song to start and gradually build up; I could see the growth in confidence as she got more into it, but I wasn't too impressed when she started throwing Rajan a few looks I knew too well.

I guess Bentley's been reading the Art of Seduction, not that Lola needs any pointers I distinctly remember her persuasive tricks during some heists so I can't say I'm surprised.

Although I can tell Rajan is, even looks like he's enjoying it.

The song had ended and it was time for the verdict.

 **Lola's POV**

Uh oh. The song was over, I mean I was pleased I wasn't stopped half way through like some performers, but I'd also seen the fate of the rejects and I did not like the way that went.

I also can't say I was too impressed by Bentley's tactics either, I was nervous enough singing on stage with my potential premature death over my head let alone being told how to flirt with my possible boss.

He didn't seem annoyed but he's difficult to read and boy does this guy like suspense. It seemed like forever I kept looking around anything to temporarily distract me, but I also tried to stand confident I didn't want to look weak and scared; he is a predator after all.

Eventually he had made a decision and motioned for me to stand with the other performers.

I slowly and carefully walked offstage now was no time for clumsiness I sauntered over to the other performers but was stopped and indicated to stay close to Rajan. The look on his face as moved closer was not one to be comforted by.

 **Sly's POV**

She'd made it and apparently Rajan had taken a likeness to her, but then again she was always the socialite.

I knocked on the club door and enquired about the ball, apparently you can't get entry unless you have a tux, which I'm predicting is true for most places around here.

Unfortunately no one thought about formal wear so I was off to the guest houses to see if any of our well dressed, stuffy guests have over packed.

"Okay Bentley I'm in position inside the guest house got any intel for me?" I asked.

"Ah well, I'd recommend searching all the rooms. It's statistically probable that each room should have at least one portion of a tuxedo." He replied.

"What do I look for inside the rooms?"

"This isn't an exact science; ransack the place until you find part of a tuxedo." Bentley replied slightly snappy, sometimes he forgets not everyone shares his level of intellect.

"Any plan involving ransacking is OK with me."

I set off to each room to find a tux, of course this place was piled with guards most rooms had two to three on average and there were two stalking the halls.

With the entire ruckus made I'm surprised it didn't attract a brawl in one corridor.

I had 5 rooms to get through and Rajan had informed the guards that the party was starting to get underway and for guards to be alert for prowlers, I suppose someone like me.

Although too bad Rajan wasn't aware he already had a prowler in his mitts and he'd made the mistake of keeping her close.

After collecting the tux and a bit of extra cash I got back to the club fully suited and booted they let me in.

Inside the club was a surreal experience, the place was packed and more guests were making their way inside for the party. There was a huge dancefloor and stage and Rajan was sat atop his throne watching his operation unfold.

Lola was close by talking to some guests and standing near a group of performers. I strolled over to see how it was going. She finished her conversation with a few guests as she saw me approach and politely shooed them away.

"Well hello sir what brings you to the ball this evening?" She asked politely.

"You know the pretty girls, the party oh and some incredibly valuable and dangerous wings welded to a giant statue. But what makes me curious is what Rajan's little lady is doing so far from his throne. He's taken an interest in you already I can tell." I replied.

"Jealous? Besides it doesn't matter he's not going to tell me anything and I work with you remember." She whispered.

"Ah forbidden love such a tragic thing."

"Knock it off Sly, what are you even here for."

"Just wanted to see how you were doing and if you noticed anything." I said.

"Well I'm fine, and guests have only just started arriving. Then again you'd know that if you spent longer on that roof top spying on me." She smirked.

"How'd you notice that? Besides I was not spying I was seeing what the club looked like and who was inside."

"Why? Not trust me to do my job?" She snapped.

"Of course but-"

"Cooper, ever heard the phrase hold your tongue maybe you should before you draw too much attention both of you are getting quite loud." Constable Neyla said as she approached.

"Constable Neyla, here to bust me or give me more hints?" I asked.

"Well I'd hate to ruin such a lovely atmosphere by bringing you to jail, besides if I take you I'd have to take the others and that is not so much a one woman job. In response to your other query so far I have no hints, except Rajan has eyes and ears everywhere so I'd keep your lovers tiffs indoors, but I do know that Rajan isn't a details man and is prone to making mistakes." She replied.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lola asked.

"Constable Neyla, pleasure to meet you. I must say you seem to have made quite an impression on this place the guests keep mentioning what a charm you are and big old fur face is definitely captivated." Neyla replied.

"Well the feeling's not mutual and we were not having a lovers tiff, Sly has other business to attend to and it's about time he set off to do it."

"I was going to, thank you, oh and if I don't get to say it later I give you and Aladdin my greatest blessing." I said as I made my exit.

I switched back into my regular outfit and prepared for my next task, Bentley figured out that the keys to the winch were in the possession of 5 guards and just to make my job easier those guards were positioned all around the palace grounds.

It sure wouldn't hurt to have a rest after being on my feet for so long.

Finding the guards was easy getting the key among all the crap in their pockets was what took so long, how do they fit so much in their anyway, but I mean I shouldn't complain its extra money at the end of the day and with all these jobs to do I don't have time to just go around pickpocketing guards.

Soon enough I got all the keys and got back to the drawbridge's winch. The drawbridge was lowered and now my friends could do their part, whatever that may be.

We still had nothing to report and the ball was already in full swing, luckily for us the festivities would be going on for quite a while, Rajan knows how to throw a good party.

 **Lola's POV**

The party was lively but none of the performers that auditioned today had been told to perform yet, nor had we been given any instruction at all except stay close to the club.

It was pretty boring, the guests were all snooty and of high class or importance, I guess Rajan has a point to prove.

It was starting to quiet down and some of the performers were called over in private including me.

A guard led us to a room where Muggshot and Rajan were talking but abruptly stopped as we entered, we were handed some forms to sign, mainly contact stuff, most of mine was fake but the last piece of paperwork was a contract that he made very clear we must sign.

The others just mindlessly followed orders but I wanted to know what this entitled me to, I quickly scanned through the contract and it just got worse the more of it I read.

This contract clearly stated that for the period in which I am his employee I must follow his demands stay within the boundaries set and could possibly or rather more likely be selling my soul to Rajan.

This could be a problem.

* * *

 **A.N. Sorry I've been away so long I got a job and its not left me much free time and this chapter has been a nightmare to write, I struggled to get it right**

 **I have also started a blog linked to my fanfic and deviantart account and i have now officially started posting a link to it is on my profile**

 **Please review/fav/ follow xx**


	13. E3 - Hot and Spicy

**A.N. First I would like to apologise for not updating in a while and now here are a list of my poor and unnecessary excuses:**

 **I have been completely uninspired and unmotivated for this chapter I've tried to write it but struggle to come up with ideas. However I believe the next chapter will be better.**

 **But to make up for this I will be updating two chapter so make sure you look out for it as I will be updating it the day after this one just to make sure people don't skip over this chapter.**

 **But if you have followed this story then you can just ignore this as you will be notified, obviously.**

 **But on a lighter note this story has nearly 900 views and my first story Thief's Beginning has over 1800. Thank you to everyone who has read my stories, and continues to read them, also anyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed.**

 **Lola's POV**

Well after that I can't say things are going well, turns out I made too good of an impression on Rajan and now I'm practically his assistant. Despite him actually having a trained assistant I haven't been allowed out of his site, and as one of his employees I have no choice.

Plus with his old methods of torture I don't really want to go against him.

Although this does slightly compromise the plan, I'm doing my part, stay close to Rajan, keep an eye on his operation, and all that. But I can't share my findings since I'm not allowed out of his sight; all employees must stay near the palace at all times. I have to stay even closer.

So at this point I'm pretty much useless, then again this may not be such a bad thing, I'm sitting in the big castle while everyone else endures the action and tries to complete the operation. I get to rub elbows with the world's finest and they are out there trying not to get killed.

If you didn't pick up on my earlier sarcasm, I'm extremely jealous and don't want to be here.

At least the others are doing something productive and hopefully I'll be away from this creep soon. I've been using the party to "get lost" but it doesn't last long.

But I must give him 100 determined points.

 **Sly's POV**

Well with the drawbridge down, so the others can get through but, Lola's out of the game. I knew no good could come from her working for Rajan. Now she's tied to him and pretty much useless to us now.

Although maybe if we find the contract and destroy it she won't have to.

 **Murray's POV**

Since the drawbridge is down it was my turn out on the field. Rajan's palace sure was big, but the Vegas style parts made it seem tacky.

Bentley pointed me towards one of the buildings' rooftop; once I was on it he'd give me more instructions.

There were a lot of guards around and those guys were big, easy to knock out, but big.

I was on the roof and waited for Bentley's orders.

"That chopper is a menace to all future operations while on this job." Bentley said.

"Yeah, it's all covered in missiles and guns and stuff."

"Now be a team player and take it out with that rusty pre-war turret." Bentley ordered.

"OK, I had a potato gun once; I bet it works just the same."

Well looks like I'd be shooting down that chopper, can't complain.

That chopper sure had a lot of ammo; luckily it still was no match for 'The Murray' I had that chopper down in no time.

With that done all I had to do was get back to the safe house.

Lucky we, Bentley had another presentation.

 **Bentley's POV**

"Since Lola can't be here someone will have to brief her about this later." I said.

"Anyway, here's what we have to do. To get the Clockwerk wings we need to use the electric winch above the ballroom, to get control of the device I'll have to hack the computers in Rajan's control room. Plus we'll need an extra strong sawblade to cut the wings off the statue, to make a saw that strong Sly will have to steal the gems off the headdresses of Rajan's prized elephants. Finally I'll take to the field with my remote control helicopter and nullify the palaces air defences."

 **Sly's POV**

I was back out on the field; I think it would help if I told Lola about the plan. Plus maybe she'd know where her contract is.

Getting back into the palace is easier the second time round, locating Lola is the difficult part.

Eventually I found her right by Neyla, surprisingly. They seemed to be deep in conversation before I came over. But Neyla left when I addressed Lola.

"What are you doing here? Are you purposely trying to get caught?" Lola said.

Clearly someone's happy to see me.

"No but I felt I should tell you Bentley's plan, and I also came to find out if you knew where Rajan hid your contract."

"Why would I know where the contract is? Rajan may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he's not dumb enough to tell me where he hid the deed to my soul." She replied.

"Okay, anyway Bentley's plan doesn't require you for the moment, but we will be crawling round the palace and you may have to keep Rajan from becoming suspicious." I said.

"Fine, jeez like I don't already have to spend enough time with him."

"Well I'm sure you love birds will hit it off in no time."

"Seriously Sly knock it off, I didn't choose this position, and I can't help it if he likes me. At least he knows how to show a girl he appreciates her." She strutted off.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I called.

But I knew exactly what that meant. Although it wasn't entirely my fault, I was young and I was finally free from the orphanage no curfews no chores I was a man. So I wanted to travel and see things go out and have experiences.

I wasn't heartless sure I knew break ups were upsetting, and I was upset too, Lola's great I did love her. But I'm not an idiot, long distance relationships usually fail and if I was away for a while I could have met anyone and I didn't want to cheat. Okay so I might have been thinking of myself a little but I was also thinking of her, say she met someone I didn't want her in the same type of situation.

Besides I came back… and dumped her again to fight Clockwerk. But she could have been in danger. She was in danger, I found her at the volcano bloody and bruised, and she could have been in twice the danger with us. Even though that was true, I might have at least given her the decency of explaining this to her face rather than leaving a note not explaining most of this and pretty much just dumping her.

But still, I kinda have a thing for Carmelita now, who I encountered while travelling, see our relationship would have been doomed.

Anyway even though I upset her, I'm still hurt we had great times together. Like when we broke into the Louvre to have a late night picnic or when we'd annoy the neighbours. I know I sound heartless but I do care for Lola very much. The thing is people change, she's my first love and you don't forget that but I've moved on with my life now, she needs to stop holding grudges and move on to, we can still be friends, I mean we were friends while we were together, don't see why we can't be now.

If I find her contract maybe that will ease the bridge between us, I have time a quick search won't hurt, even if I just find out where it is.

I searched the upper levels of the palace but it was just a bunch of locked offices and a lot more guards. Although I have a sneaking suspicion that one double door room belongs to Rajan and that could contain the contract.

But I couldn't worry about that now I had to get on with the plan and come back later.

Now I was off to the other side of the palace currently supervise by Muggshot. I still haven't figured out what he gains from this from what I know Rajan is top dog. I mean sure he has a club but this party is mainly for Rajan's prestige and the guests are all corralled in the palace.

Well we'll see, now I have to rile up some elephants.

"Sly we need to find a way to get Rajan's prized elephants out of their pen." Bentley said as I approached a pen with an elephant symbol on the door.

"I don't know Bentley, that door looks pretty heavy. Maybe, I can crawl in that hole under the steps and find an alternate route. I replied.

Crawling under the steps was not exactly enjoyable and the amount of mice under there didn't help. Fortunately my presence spooked them. But the loud roaring above me didn't sound good. So crawling under the steps was no longer an option and as I heard a door break I crawled back out.

Well at least the elephants are out.

I could see an elephant shaking a few feet in front of me.

"Wow he sure looks spooked." I said looking at the elephant.

"A job well done Sly. Now comes the hard part. I need you to snatch the headdress jewels worn by both elephants. It may take some time as the jewels are firmly embedded but should come free after a few good whacks." Bentley explained.

"I'll need to make use of the rooftops to get on one of the elephant's backs… but it shouldn't be a problem."

I quickly jumped out the way as the elephant came charging towards me. Those elephants seemed almost possessed.

It was definitely a lot more of a problem than I thought. The first gem was easy but the others not so much. Those elephants sure put up a fight and combined with the guards and the fact the elephants keep kicking me off I was getting bored of this.

After battling rampaging elephants and guards I still wasn't done. Now I had to go through a sewer and get into Rajan's control room.

The room had two large flashlight guards and a few long tables, in the middle were a vault room and as I looked up I could see a large platform, working as an upper deck.

Taking down the guards was easily done, but I didn't appreciate having to crawl under tables to get the code. I could also hear Rajan's voice over a tannoy in the control room. He mentioned something about a spice operation.

The final table I crawled under contained the vault room code which once used to gain access to the vault room allowed me to open the door for Bentley and Murray to enter.

After letting the guys in I joined them on the upper platform.

"Nice work pal, The Murray approves." Murray said.

Bentley quickly got us back on track.

"I need to hack both the vault room computers to get control of the electronic winch in the ballroom." Bentley replied.

"So what are me and Sly here for?" Murray asked.

I think I already know where this is going.

"The second I enter their servers they'll be onto us. You guys need to work together to keep the thugs off my back." Bentley explained.

Called it.

"You and me pal side by side." I said to Murray.

"The Murray knows no fear." Murray said and Bentley got hacking.

Bentley was right almost the second he started hacking guards piled into the room. Murray and I had a tough fight ahead, we had to cover Bentley but there were so many at once.

But it was nothing we couldn't handle. After hacking both computers the guards stopped coming in and the ones in the room were beat and down.

I was rather impressed and proud of my team Bentley was fast at hacking and moving quickly from computer to computer and Murray was knocking guards left and right.

"I'm unstoppable! I've got control of the winch. Thanks for the backup guys." Bentley said.

"No problem."

"Murray lets hook up the direct feed and get out of here while the coast is clear." Bentley said and the two of them made their exit.

I shortly followed them but that door had me curious, even if I didn't find the contract I wanted to know more about Rajan and Muggshots plans.

Plus I think there may be more to Rajan's 'spice operation' than we first thought.


	14. E3 - Two to Tango

**Sly's POV**

I headed to the casino part of the palace, where I nearly bumped straight into Muggshot. He was on the phone arguing about something that sounded important, although I doubt it was. He was walking out of the casino and knocking over anyone in his way. I could tell his anger was increasing and rather than hang around here I followed him.

I could hear him mentioning spice shipments, and bargaining prices. I understand Rajan building his spice empire before but now he's got all this going what is he doing with the spices now and why is Muggshot involved. They don't seem like the perfect team. Then again I can't really judge.

Muggshot was heading for the palace, this may be my chance to not only find out about this spice operation but also find Lola's contract, and then we can send her out to do all this while I sit out for a while.

Boy I was tired, I don't know how long I've been on my feet, but hopefully it'll be worth it.

Muggshots entrance to the palace helped me sneak in and I watched him travel upstairs, sticking to beams in the ceiling I kept track of everyone's movements. I also took note that Muggshot went through the double doors that I first assumed was Rajan's office.

It could be Muggshots, if it is that makes it even more suspicious. I still haven't worked out Muggshots motive; he was never one to take orders from others.

I managed to pick the locks to the rooms; each one was either bare or stuffed full or paperwork. I quickly scanned over any file or folder but most of it was junk, nothing on contracts or spice operations.

I heard a loud yell and I scampered out of the room I was in and back up the ceiling beam.

I witnessed Muggshot shouting and hollering as he left his office, he was furious and the best part was he was so angry when he stormed out and forcefully slammed the door he broke it. This meant giving me easy access. The guards had scurried off in fear leaving the corridors free for me to roam in.

I entered the double doors and noticed the room was a lot clearer, more organised and there was a large folder left on the desk. This must have been the cause to Muggshots anger and as I approached I noticed it contained information on the casino and palace.

I quickly skimmed through and found out that the casino was secretly dishing out spice either through the air vents acting as an intoxicating spray or it was in a lot of the food in the palace. Boy I'm glad I never had some.

But I also found plans to a spice operation Rajan mentioned, from what I could see it just contained designs and structures to how the spice is made and packaged.

I presume somewhere down the line Muggshot got ripped off.

I continued to raid the place and I came across a filing cabinet that unlike the others wasn't empty, it contained more information on the spice and casino, I took what I could and put it in my backpack.

To add upon this luck the last drawer of the cabinet contained a bunch of paperwork and contracts. Tearing through them I found employee contracts and after short listing those I managed to find Lola's. Boy this was going well.

I hurried out of there and headed to the back of the palace, where the dressing rooms and production took place, it was pretty easy to sneak through as loads of performers were preparing to go on stage.

I found Lola's temporary dressing room and strategically placed the contract on her dressing table. I took a look around, the place was covered in flowers all with signed cards; I didn't bother to read them. We've only been here a few days how could she have made that much of an impression. I didn't have long to look as I heard someone coming.

I snuck into a loose air vent above the table and waited to see who came in. Good thing it was Lola, it would be a problem if Rajan came in and found the contract on the table. Now I just hope Lola sees it.

It didn't take long, she didn't seem pleased at first and timidly picked it up, of course she started to smile when she realised what it was. I watched her pull out a lighter from her dressing table drawer and burn the signature off the contract.

After primping herself she strutted out the door with what seemed to be a skip in her step.

In the meantime I had to prepare for the next part in our plan which involved getting back into that tux.

Bet the others were having a better job than I was.

 **Penelope's POV**

Turns out my advanced remote control device skills would be needed in this mission as I would have to use Bentley's chopper to destroy the air defence jeep.

This jeep needed to be taken out if we were to have control over the skies.

But it wasn't easy with the jeep moving erratically and not to mention it having its own defence in the form of missiles. I should be fine as long as I avoid them.

I gracefully moved the chopper through the air, dodging attacks and hitting the jeep perfectly.

It took a while but soon it was down and we were done.

I just hope the others get their part of the mission complete in time. We needed Sly and Lola to complete their mission in order for us to start the final operation.

It must be weird for them having to work together; I don't think I could work with my ex. Then again neither of them seems to be taking it well. Although I think Sly is trying, even if he too isn't pleased with the situation.

Lola needs to stop being so stubborn and move on, I know she tried and she claims to have gotten passed it but I can tell it still hurts. She hasn't gotten the amount of closure she needs and it's understandable.

She needs to tell Sly exactly how she felt if she's to move on completely, he has to be aware of how badly he handled the situation and then they can work on being friends.

At least then we can all be happy, and maybe we can stay as a team. I enjoy the Cooper Gang's company, particularly Bentley's it's so nice to have an intellectual conversation with an appropriate correspondent.

Not that there's anything wrong with Bess and Lola but I just can't have such in-depth discussions, at least not without having to explain most of my points or the topic first.

So I guess I better make the most of the time I have left.

 **Sly's POV**

Well I'm back on the dancefloor and back in this tux. I hate to admit it but this tux is starting to grow on me, might make it more a part of my look.

Now all I had to do was find Lola, we needed a way to attract Carmelita's attention and I think I have it figured out. The plan is I will take Constable Neyla to the dance floor, we dance people watch its going well, meanwhile to ensure Carmelita is watching Lola will approach her and comment on the spectacle on the dancefloor, your truly, and persuade Carmelita to dance with me.

But first I had to find Lola and tell her. It doesn't help this place is getting more and more crowded by the second, there's still a line of people outside the door.

As per usual I found her charming the room, most of which were men. But that's fine she can talk to men if she wants. Even if they are dirty, disgusting, randy men who are probably thinking gross and degrading thoughts about her, but if she's fine with it then so am I. Although she could do a lot better, then again she could just be playing her role too well. I don't know and it's not like I care.

I sauntered over and took her hand pulling her away from the crowd who groaned at her disappearance. It didn't help she was pulling back to continue talking to them. But too bad we had an assignment.

To make things easier Neyla happened to be heading this way, I stopped her and tried to talk about my plan but apparently Lola had been away too long and Rajan came looking for her.

He noticed our hands still connected, which I had forgotten till this point, Rajan dragged her away from myself and Neyla.

I started to tell Neyla about my plan.

"Okay so all we have to do is ensure that Carmelita is looking when we…" I guess I must have drifted into silence as Neyla tapped me and snapped me out of my daze.

I couldn't help it Rajan was talking to Lola for a long time and I noticed he was moving closer to her, she didn't seem to mind either, which oddly enough angered me. Why is it she allows him to do that?

If I did it I would have been slapped away in an instant, I know he's her boss and she has to keep up appearances but this is getting too far and she needs to set some boundaries, otherwise she can stay here and become Rajan's Spice Lady.

Neyla once again snapped me out of it and tried to get me back on track. I started to explain the plan but all that came out was "Just make sure Carmelita is watching."

She looked confused as I walked away and towards Lola and Rajan, watching that giant oath shamelessly and actually quite creepily flirt with her brought out a bad side in me. I could feel my anger moving to the surface as I started to march over to them, I don't know who I was angrier at him for getting in the way and constantly trying to get in her pants, or her for letting him and even encouraging his behaviour.

They noticed me approaching and I halted in front of them.

"Miss Lola I believe I was promised a dance." I grabbed her hand gently and kept eye contact on her and Rajan.

Lola looked at me confused but soon caught on.

"She's busy come back later." Rajan interrupted.

"Well I'm sorry Rajan, but I did promise him a dance and I have kept him waiting all night. I really should comply." Lola defended.

Rajan grumbled and gave a disapproving look at Lola before giving in.

"Fine but back to work immediately." Rajan walked away and we moved towards the dancefloor.

I signalled to Neyla that my plan was starting and she whispered something to the conductor of the band.

"What are you doing?" Lola cursed through her teeth.

"Attracting Carmelita's attention, now get ready and don't step on my feet." I replied only to receive a glare from my dance partner.

We stood in the middle of the dancefloor; it was empty apart from a few couples who stopped when they noticed our presence. We had already got the rooms attention as they wondered what was about to happen.

I knew Lola could dance as could I but my knowledge is limited, I just hope its music I can dance too.

Which is was, but not my ideal choice.

Neyla had selected for us to dance a tango.

We both looked surprised, the tango required close contact and passion, both of which neither of us were fond of. But we had to make this look convincing.

We grabbed hands and moved close together, it felt weird being so close but it was something I was used to years ago.

We got in time with the music, performing many turns and twists as well as a few impressive moves.

We stepped in synchronisation and kept close at all times. It gradually became more comfortable especially since we had to make this look good.

The key to great dancing is great chemistry, something we lost a while ago, but that didn't mean we couldn't fake it.

We continued to stride around the floor, twisting and turning in rhythm. I was surprised at how good we were at improvising, since we didn't rehearse this at all.

Although the awkwardness came back at some of the more sexy moves, like when Lola had to wrap her leg around me or when I had to run my hands down her sides.

But soon we were gracefully and sensually moving across the dancefloor, it became apparent after many lifts and erotic moves that we no longer felt awkward, nor did we care about our situation.

It reminded me of more spontaneous times we had, like once we danced in the rain, not for any particular reason nor was it romantic, mainly our try to prove how silly clichés were, as we just ended up with colds and Lola complained about her makeup running, not that you could really tell.

All eyes were on us including Carmelita and Rajan, I could see her talking with Neyla, but her gaze remained on Lola and I. I also noticed Rajan staring at us the whole time, his fists clutching the arms of his chair, face slightly stoic with a hint of frustration as his eyes followed us around the room.

Soon enough the music came to a stop and the room applauded us; we modestly took our bows and inched away from each other.

Before we were about to go back to our tables, Carmelita walked towards us.

 **Lola's POV**

Well that was unexpected; it felt so weird dancing with Sly. At least it was awkward at first but soon I felt like I was in some kind of trance, I just went with it. No thought required and after the praise we received clearly we didn't need any.

Carmelita came by to talk to us, I hope she doesn't recognise us, I mean Sly although in disguise it isn't much of one, and all I have is fancy get up and a new hairstyle.

I lowered my face slightly to try and cover myself from being caught.

"You two are quite accomplished dancers." Carmelita said, only looking at Sly.

"I try to make him look good." I joked, partly.

"Well I think his skills are very impressive." Carmelita looked at me with a smug expression before looking back at Sly.

Bitch. Oh well I have the last laugh she doesn't know its Sly. I wonder how Interpol would react to finding out she flirted with Cooper. This is a Kodak moment.

Sly smiled at me with that stupid grin before turning to Carmelita.

"Perhaps later you and I could share a dance? Miss…"

"Fox…Carmelita Fox." She replied ducking her head slightly.

Oh I can't wait for the big reveal.

The odd thing is if Carmelita wasn't a cop I think we could've been friends; I mean our detest with Cooper is surely grounds for friendship right?


	15. E3 - Fight or Flight

**Woo! This story has over 1100 views and Thief's beginning has made it past 2000.**

 **I finally managed to update this story and I plan to have the next chapter updated by tomorrow although I can't promise. Also for those who don't know I live in the UK and so my updates are by my time and what my tomorrow is so I can't tell you when I'll update this.**

 **Also I apologise if this doesn't make sense please tell me, it was fine when I typed it on a word doc but when I uploaded it with my computer the words were jumbled and I had to email it and upload this with my iPad, it should all be fine and with what I've checked the words aren't jumbled in the same way but they might be somewhere in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Lola's** **POV**

It was time for the operation to take place, we were gonna get the wings back and I would never have to face Rajan again. I'd briefly manages to sneak away after the dance as the party had momentarily moved from the palace to the casino, but I have no doubt it will shortly be returning to the palace.

Bentley was talking us through the mission; we needed everything to go perfectly.

First Bentley had to blow the bridge, to cut of reinforcements from the guest house and shift the guards blocking the Clockwerk wings.

Next Sly was to offer Carmelita a dance in hope of distracting the crowd and Rajan.

While everyone was distracted Murray would use the electric winch to lower himself and grab the Clockwerk wings.

Then we get out and make a clean getaway, with Bentley ensuring Murray makes it our safely.

But it needed to be perfect.

 **Bentley's POV**

It was up to me to start off the operation; I headed towards the bridge and prepared myself. The bridge was large and there were a lot of beams supporting the bridge, if I was to pull this off I would have to think about bomb placement strategically.

Sly contacted me via binocucom.

"Okay Bentley Murray and I are moving into Position… you still think you can blow up something that big?" Sly asked.

"It doesn't take an engineer to figure out how to blow up a bridge. I'll start by placing charges on all of the lower cleats. Once the structure destabilises those retainer rings on the upper cleats should pop right off. Then I should be able to bomb all of the upper cleats and it will all come crashing down."

"Just watch your head when that thing gets unstable." Sly warned.

Climbing down to the lower cleats I started placing bombs on the cleats on the outside before the three on the middle frow. While doing so the bridge started to crumble and not only did I have to worry about avoiding bombs but also falling debris.

Working my way quickly to the upper level, before the ground fell down with me on it, I then started placing bombs again and dodging falling rocks, soon the upper level was complete and I quickly jumped to safety watching as the bridge crumbled to the abyss below.

The bridge was down and now it was time to move onto the next stage of the plan.

 **Lola's POV**

Well as predicted we were back in the palace, I was standing near Rajan's throne when the guards started to move frantically to each other whispering, I watched as the passed the message to each guard before it reached Rajan.

"What!? The bridge is destroyed? Take all the man power you need and look into it." Rajan ordered.

Way to go Bentley.

Surprisingly all the guards left the room and hurried towards what I now imagine to be a giant canyon between the palace and guest houses.

Clearly Rajan isn't a great thinker in times of emergency and has in fact done nothing but improve our chances, now with all the guards out the way taking the wings will be easier. I watched as Rajan's leg started to shake and he gripped his chair. I think he's starting to worry.

It was quite amusing but not as amusing as it's gonna be when Carmelita finds out she's been dancing with Cooper. It's a shame I might miss it, I was looking forward to it.

I watched as Sly walked in, Carmelita hadn't made her way here yet and I excused myself to get a drink. By the time I got back Sly was offering Carmelita a dance.

Carmelita looked a little flustered, well I'm not sure if it was a flirting technique or genuine but either way it was annoying in a kind of 'I just want the truth to be revealed already' kind of way.

I watched as they stepped onto the dance floor, the guest must have recognised Sly as they once again made space for him to dazzle us with his moves.

I sat back and watched as they danced across the floor, not to sound egotistical in any way but, we were better. We had more grace and synchronicity from what I could tell and may have been told by some of the guests.

That woman Neyla came over to me, I noticed she hadn't spoke much to many of the guests and she seemed to just be observing everything. She seemed nice but something about her made me uncomfortable and I'm afraid to say slightly intimidated, I guess she was more of the silent type and only spoke when she felt necessary. But she was definitely good at stirring people's emotions.

In the last hour she had managed to make Carmelita spend most of her time scowling, a bartender cry, the waiters self-conscious, guards emasculated andguests would flee from her and make room as she walked by.

But I give her credit she didn't seem fazed by any of this.

Although I was surprised when she stopped by for a friendly chat, at least it started friendly.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" She said in her English accent.

"Yes, things just keep getting more and more exciting." I replied.

"It certainly was nice of Cooper to offer old Iron sides a dance."

"Yeah might help keep that stick out her butt." I replied.

I wasn't really paying attention and just kept watching Sly and Carmelita. I just don't get it there doesn't seem to be anything between them, I mean I admit there's something but it doesn't scream sparks more like common interest, it's like when you meet a stranger for the first time and find you share the same hobbies.

"You seem to be taking it well, if I was in your position I might start to feel even a tiny bit jealous." Neyla said.

What did I tell ya?

I took my gaze from Sly and directed my full attention to Neyla.

"What do you mean? Why would I be jealous?"

"Well from the way you two have been behaving I thought you were a thing or at least a soon to be thing."

"Well we're not." I sharply replied before quietly sighing.

"We're a used to be thing, but it's over now and we've moved on. We're capable of being teammates, I wouldn't go as far to say friends again but we're working on it." I said.

"Oh sorry, even though I'd be a little annoyed at my ex blatantly flirting in front of me." Neyla replied.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not you." I didn't mean for it to sound bad but luckily I don't think she took it personally.

I heard a screwing and clanging noise behind me and noticed that Murray was working on taking off the wings. Rajan was awfully close to the noise and although he was transfixed by the dancing I moved closer to him just in case he turned around.

Unfortunately Rajan noticed and grabbed my arm, before turning back to look at the dancing. I'd have to wait till the dance was over. I watched as Murray started making his way back up to the ceiling gripping the wings. He looked so adorably silly.

The music came to an end and Carmelita and Sly were talking, Sly looked up briefly to check the wings were gone but we caught eye contact and he noticed I was in Rajan's grasp, before returning to his conversation with Carmelita.

Unfortunately I had lost focus and Rajan looked up, he let go and I started to move away as he announced the wings had been stolen.

I made my exit with Sly not far behind, I heard Carmelita curse his name as we left. I hope Murray makes it our safely, but I have no doubts about Bentleys defence skills.

It had been an eventful time here and undeniably it had been pleasant some of the time.

Of course my pleasant memories were cut short by Sly's voice.

"Sorry to break up you and your boyfriend's moment." Sly said.

The teasing was starting to annoy me, and I was getting mixed signals, he's not interested so why does he care?

Plus he knows I'm not interested in Rajan right?

His tone of voice sounded like he was just joking but there was a bitter undertone that made him sound snappy and angry.

Well if he wants a fight he'll get one.

"Yeah it was a real shame too, since he knows how to act like a gentleman. It's nice to enjoy the company of evolved civil people." I replied.

"Evolved? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know people with class and decency that don't start petty arguments."

"Yeah and I bet they loved you." Sly said with a smug look.

"Why?"

"Well having a pretty young thing wonder round dressed like that, no wonder he was interested."

"Are you implying I'm sort of floozy?"

"If the dress fits."

"I can't believe you, at least I don't go around flirting with cops, I mean come on what kind of an idiot does that, you might as well just turn yourself in." I shouted.

How dare he? He's only doing this cause he knows it gets under my skin, really I should be the bigger person and step down but I want to win.

"Better than spending the rest of my life as a love slave." Sly said.

"Well I'd rather be a love slave than a dishonest, low life that uses his past as an excuse to commit crimes and put himself on a pedestal compared to other criminals."

Sly didn't reply, just looked at me with a disappointed stare before continuing to the hideout. Great there goes my high road.

The rest of the journey was silent and when we got to the hideout we went our separate ways, Bess and Penelope were already sorting our stuff to go in the van.

I went too far, but he started it. Don't dish it out if you can't dish it in. But I'm not a monster I feel bad and I will apologise eventually, ugh why do we end up like this?

Right now though I think we need our space and Murray and Bentley still haven't returned, which worries me the most. I hope they're okay.

 **Bentley's POV**

Using my RC Chopper I was able to prevent any guards getting to Murray, we were nearly in the clear and I started to see the van in our sights.

Even though with the guest house gone, there were so many guards. But they were no match for me as Murray and I made it to the van, although the atmosphere wasn't pleasant.

I don't know what had gone on but it felt tense, Sly was sitting up front and hadn't even turned around while Penelope and Bess were sat looking awkward and uncomfortable between a grumpy looking Sly and an angry looking Lola.

It was gonna be a long trip.

* * *

 **Please review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow… but no promises.**


	16. I need help

**A.N**

 **I would really appreciate some advice.**

 **First I would like to apologise for not uploading in ages, my coursework and work just got out of hand for a while and I needed to focus on that.**

 **But I have some time now to devote myself to my stories, however I'm not entirely happy with my story I feel somewhere along the line it started to sway from my original vision and I've been thinking about rewriting them.**

 **Now this is where I would like some input**

 **I can either keep the originals and have a new story entitled re write or I can rewrite over the originals.**

 **Another subject I would like some feedback on is whether to write the prequel to thiefs beginning before I rewrite them, I had a prequel in mind before I wrote theifs beginning but I figured I could just catch up the readers in thiefs beginning but I've started to think maybe for the sake of backstory that I should write the prequel**

 **Should I write the prequel before the rewrite or after the rewrite?**

 **Im sorry to those who were expecting a chapter but I think it's important I rewrite the story otherwise the chapters from this point won't be as good as I want them to be and won't meet the standard I've set for myself, which is how I feel about my stories now. It won't be a drastic change just enough to get the story on track and improve development and characters.**

 **So so it shouldn't take long to do and I can be back to continuing these stories soon, but I would really appreciate some thoughts on what I should do, but they will be rewritten whatever outcome is decided.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
